True Love will Never Die
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: She was told to stay, but she wouldn't leave him. Join Boromir's childhood sweetheart as she faces the dangers of Middle-Earth alone as she looks for her beloved Gondorian. Boromir/OC
1. Solatiri

_After much debate, I have decided to write a Lord of the Rings fic. This is my first one, go easy on me people. Unlike most fics, I will not be adding a tenth member to the Fellowship. Well, not an official one at least._

* * *

Solatiri watched with sad eyes as the soldiers of Gondor marched to the gates of Minas Tirith. They were on their way to Osgiliath. The city had been under attack and it was the soldiers' duty to go and reclaim their city.

"I wish you didn't have to go", Solatiri said.

"I have to. Father's orders."

There before her stood Boromir, captain of Gondor. The eldest son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor.

Solatiri and Boromir had been friends since childhood…since Solatiri first came to Minas Tirith from Rohan. Her father sent her from Rohan to Gondor for reasons she'd rather not discuss. Not even Boromir knew why.

Solatiri hugged Boromir once more.

"Stay safe", she said.

"And to you as well, my friend", he said. "I will return safely."

She nodded as Boromir placed his helmet on his head. Solatiri watched as he mounted his horse and rode off to join the rest of the soldiers. The women of the city tossed flowers into the roads bidding the men farewell. Solatiri didn't have the heart to do such a thing. She didn't want to think about the possibility of Boromir dying.

"Do not worry", she heard. "He will return."

"Must you go too, Faramir?" Solatiri asked knowing who it was.

"I have to. For my father."

"Denethor", she frowned. "Forgive me for saying, but he is a horrid man. He asks too much of Boromir. You're his son too. You deserve the same respect Boromir receives."

"Please Solatiri", Faramir said. "I wish to hear no more."

"I'm sorry", she said bowing her head. "It was not my place to speak of such things."

"I suppose you haven't told Boromir yet", he said.

Solatiri shook her head. She knew what he was talking about. He was asking if she had told Boromir her true feelings. Faramir could see it in her eyes. She was in love with Boromir. She had always been in love with him, ever since they were children growing up together.

"I will tell him", Solatiri said. "I will tell him once the time is right."

Faramir nodded as he put on his helmet.

"I must go", he said.

Solatiri hugged him.

"Stay safe. Come back safe and make sure Boromir comes back safe to me."

He nodded as he mounted his horse and rode off. Solatiri watched him join the rest of the soldiers as they marched to the gates. She turned away and walked into the building. She quickly walked to her room knowing what she had to do.

* * *

Boromir lead the soldiers to Osgiliath. He could see the Orcs of Mordor surrounding the city. Boromir looked to his left and right to see a line of soldiers on either side and knew there were more behind him.

"For Gondor!" he yelled pulling out his sword.

"Gondor!" the soldiers yelled.

"Gondor!" he heard a feminine voice yell out.

Boromir looked to his left to see a soldier smaller than most men. The soldier looked back at him. Boromir nearly fell off his horse as he looked into the brown eyes he knew all too well.

"Solatiri?"

"Keep your eyes on the battlefield, Boromir", Solatiri said.

* * *

_Review please?_


	2. Osgiliath

Solatiri stretched her bow as her horse ran closer to Osgiliath. The Orcs that hid behind the walls of the city stretched their bows as well.

"Archers!" Boromir yelled.

Solatiri released her arrow along with the rest of the archers. She watched as the shower of arrows fell onto the Orcs.

"Shields!" Boromir yelled.

Everyone raised their shield as a shower of Orc arrows came falling on them. The soldiers of Gondor continued their ride to Osgiliath. A line of Orcs pointed their weapons toward the soldiers. Boromir at the head of the line swung his sword across their weapons rendering them useless.

"For Gondor!"

Orcs knocked the soldiers off their horses. Solatiri pulled a sword from her belt and swung at an oncoming Orc.

"You're a short one", he growled. "You should be easy to kill."

"You shouldn't underestimate me", Solatiri said as she held her sword out.

She and the Orc crossed their swords as the battle raged on around them. Swords clashed as both Men and Orcs fought.

Solatiri blocked every attack the Orc threw at her. She swung her sword back and forth until she was caught off-guard by a kick to the stomach. Solatiri fell to the ground coughing as her hand reached across her stomach to her belt.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that", he growled.

He raised his sword above his head for the finishing strike. Solatiri pulled a knife from her belt and stabbed the Orc in the leg. The Orc shrieked in pain as he dropped his sword and tried to pull the knife from his leg.

"You are foolish", Solatiri said picking up her sword. "I'll give you that."

She swung her sword across beheading the Orc. His black blood splattered across her face and her armor.

"Boromir…"

Solatiri searched back and forth across the battlefield for Boromir. She spotted him being surrounded by at least a dozen Orcs.

"Boromir!" she called out.

* * *

Boromir swung his sword as more Orcs kept coming toward him. He looked across the battlefield for Solatiri but couldn't see her. He kept his eyes on the battle in front of him. No matter how many Orcs he killed, more kept coming.

"Boromir!"

He looked around trying to find where he heard Solatiri's voice. He spotted her trying to push her way through Men and Orcs.

"Solatiri…"

"Boromir!"

Boromir looked in a different direction to see Faramir pointing.

"Brother, behind you!" he yelled.

Boromir turned see an Orc holding a double axe over his head. Before he could blink, the Orc shrieked in pain as an arrow was shot into his throat. Boromir turned to see Solatiri aiming an arrow at the Orc. She released the arrow shooting it into the Orc's throat, next to the first one.

* * *

Solatiri couldn't help but smile as the Orc fell dead. Boromir turned and looked at her. Disbelief was written all over his face. Solatiri smiled as she bowed her head to him. Boromir weakly smiled back as he turned back to the battle.


	3. Denethor

After hours of battle, the Orcs ran off toward the river defeated. The men cheered as the Orcs swam through the river knowing Osgiliath was theirs again. Boromir sheathed his sword with a proud smile on his face.

"Brother!"

Faramir carried the flag of Gondor. Boromir took it into his hands and climbed to the top of one of the many ruined towards.

"Boromir!" the men began to cheer. "Boromir! Boromir! Boromir!"

"Boromir", Solatiri softly said with a smile on her face.

She watched as he perched the flag on top of the tower.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more!"

Boromir raised his sword into the air. Solatiri smiled as she raised her bow in return. Sunlight shone through the grey clouds that covered Osgiliath. The wind blew strong, letting the flag wave for everyone to see.

"Let the armies of Mordor know this", Boromir said. "Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands! This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" the men cheered. "For Gondor! For Gondor!"

Solatiri ran forward with a smile on her face as Boromir climbed down from the tower. He turned and smiled as she removed her helmet. Her curly ginger-red hair fell onto her shoulders until it reached the middle of her back.

"You were wonderful!" Solatiri said as she jumped into his arms.

Boromir couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"What were you doing here?" he asked. "This is no place for a lady."

"Waiting at the White City is no place for someone like me to be", she answered. "I had to be here with you."

Boromir looked into her brown eyes knowing there was something Solatiri was not telling him. He leaned his head forward to hers. Before he could say a word, Faramir came walking toward them laughing. Solatiri pulled away allowing the brothers to hug.

"Good speech", Faramir said. "Nice and short."

"Leaves more time for drinking", Boromir laughed as he turned to the soldiers. "Break out the ale! These men are thirsty!"

The men cheered as goblets filled with ale. Boromir took two, one for him and one for Faramir.

"Remember today, little brother", he said handing Faramir a cup. "Today…life is good."

Solatiri smiled as she watched the two brothers take a drink. Their happiness was cut short as Faramir frowned.

"What is it?" Boromir asked.

"He's here."

Solatiri looked in the direction Faramir was looking.

"Denethor", she said with a frown on her face.

"One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir asked.

He looked at Solatiri who was fidgeting nervously. Denethor already disapproved of her. What would he say if he saw her on the battlefield fully dressed in armor?

"Where is he?" Denethor asked walking past the men. "Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?"

"Father!" Boromir said as they hugged.

Solatir stood next to Faramir and watched as Boromir looked uncomfortable. Denethor smiled proudly at his son.

"They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly", he said.

"They exaggerate. The victory belongs to Faramir also. And of course Solatiri. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be standing here."

Solatiri quickly bowed her head to the Steward of Gondor showing him respect. Denethor looked at her in disgust.

"A Rohan maiden standing as a soldier of Gondor", he spat. "She's a disgrace to both kingdoms."

Boromir looked at his father angered by his words. Denethor then turned to Faramir with his eyes full of disappointment.

"But for Faramir, this city would still be standing", he said. ""Were you not entrusted to protect it?"

"I would have done, but our numbers were too few," Faramir explained.

"Oh, too few..." Denethor said with a mocking smile. "You let the enemy come in and take it on a whim. Always you cast a poor reflection on me."

"Who do you think is at fault for that?" Solatiri said having had enough of Denethor's abuse.

"You will hold your tongue, girl", he said giving her a nasty look. "You are not a member of this family. You are not a maiden of Gondor. You don't belong in Gondor. You have no say in my matters."

Boromir walked away having had enough. He hated his father for the way he treated the people close to him. Especially Faramir, his own flesh and blood. Denethor followed him into an abandoned building.

"You give him no credit, yet he tries to do your will", Boromir said. "He loves you, Father!"

"Do not trouble me with Faramir", Denethor said with a frown. "I know his uses and they are few."

* * *

_Denethor was such a bastard, wasn't he? I always hated him!_


	4. Remember Today

Solatiri stood on the other side of the wall as she listened to Boromir and Denethor inside the building. She knew better than to eavesdrop but something inside her told her this conversation was important.

"We have more urgent things to speak of", Denethor said. "Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting."

"Rivendell?" Solatiri murmured. "The Elves?"

"He would not say why, but I have guessed its purpose. It is rumored, the weapon of the enemy has been found."

"The One Ring", Boromir said. "Isildur's bane…"

"It has fallen into the hands of the Elves", Denethor said. "Everyone will try to claim it. Men, Dwarves, Wizards. We cannot let that happen. This thing must come to Gondor."

"Gondor…" Boromir murmured.

"It's dangerous, I know. Remember, the Ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser Men. But you! You are strong! And our need is great. It is our blood that is being spilled, our people who are dying. Sauron is biding his time. He is massing fresh armies. He will return, and when he does we will be powerless to stop him. You must go."

Solatiri pulled away from the wall unable to hear anymore. Boromir was leaving. He was leaving Minas Tirith, leaving Gondor…leaving her. Solatiri closed her eyes trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"Boromir, you can't leave me", she said to herself.

Solatiri knew Denethor would not let anyone go with Boromir. He would pitch a fit if she tried to go. Solatiri walked to the edge of the city where her horse was waiting. She did not want to be there when Boromir would say goodbye. She could not watch him leave. Solatiri mounted her horse and rode off toward Minas Tirith.

* * *

"Bring me back this might gift", Denethor said.

Boromir shook his head at his father. He did not want to go to Rivendell. He didn't want to leave his country. He couldn't leave Faramir and…

"Solatiri…" he whispered to himself.

"Forget that Rohan maiden!" Denethor said grabbing his son's arm. "She is no good for you. She's a maiden of Rohan, not Gondor!"

"She's far better than any maiden in the White City", Boromir said. "There is no other like her."

"Exactly! You deserve someone far better than her!"

"No."

Boromir walked out of the building. He had enough of his father's talk. He was not going to Rivendell. He was not leaving Solatiri.

"My place is here with my people, with her! Not in Rivendell!"

"Would you deny your own father?" Denethor asked following him.

"If there is need to go to Rivendell", Faramir spoke up. "Send me instead."

"You", Denethor said with a mocking smile. "Oh, I see. A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor to show his quality. I think not. I trust this mission only to your brother, the one who will not fail me."

With that said, he walked off leaving the two brothers in silence. Boromir looked around noticing Solatiri was no longer with them.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Where is Solatiri?"

"She went back to the Citadel", Faramir answered.

"Why? I thought she would stay. I cannot leave without saying goodbye to her."

"I don't think she would be able to say goodbye to you. Can you not see, brother?"

"See what?" Boromir asked.

"Can you not see the love she holds for you?" Faramir answered. "Saying goodbye and watching you leave would break her heart."

"Love?"

"You can see it in her eyes, Boromir. That girl loves you with all her heart."

Boromir sighed. There was nothing he could do now. She was not there to watch him off and he had to leave.

* * *

Boromir looked up at the sky. The white flag of Gondor waved in the breeze just the way he mounted it on the tower. He looked down at Faramir who looked back up to him with sadness in his eyes.

"Remember today, little brother."

Boromir turned to the road as his horse started the long journey. He wished Solatiri was there. He wished he could see her face one last time before he left.


	5. To Rivendell

Solatiri was in her chambers packing food. She made her decision. She was going to Rivendell with Boromir. Solatiri knew he would tell her no, that's why she didn't stay at Osgiliath.

"Solatiri?" she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter", Solatiri answered.

The door opened to reveal Faramir. He looked around her chambers to see packed bags.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"I'm going to Rivendell", Solatiri answered.

"Rivendell?" Faramir asked. "You can't! It's much too dangerous for a woman like you."

"Have you forgotten, my friend?"

Solatiri put her hand on the sword that rested against her hip and nodded to her bow and arrows that sat in the corner of the room.

"I am no ordinary woman if you recall."

"Yes, of course", Faramir chuckled. "Why are you going to Rivendell if I may ask?"

"Do you not know?" Solatiri asked.

"Boromir."

She nodded as she tied up her bag.

"That's why you weren't there to see him off?" Faramir asked.

"See him off? You mean he's already…?"

"He's already left", he nodded.

Solatiri quickly grabbed her bags and her weapons and ran out the door.

"I have to catch up with him!" she said.

"Solatiri, wait!" Faramir yelled running after her.

"Don't try and stop me!"

She ignored all his calls as she reached her horse. Solatiri tied her bags to her saddle as well as her weapons.

"Solatir, why must you follow Boromir to Rivendell?" Faramir asked.

"I must", she answered. "I do not know, but I have a feeling he'll need me. Where he goes, I go."

Solatiri climbed onto her horse and took the reins.

"Which way did he ride?" she asked.

"Northwest", Faramir answered.

Solatiri nodded and looked in the direction Boromir was last seen. She turned back to Faramir and smiled.

"Stay safe, Faramir."

"And to you as well, Solatiri. May you and Boromir return safe."

Solatiri nodded and looked at the road ahead.

"Go Alandu", she said. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

The horse neighed as it galloped away. Faramir stood watching her ride off.

"Go, my friend", he said. "Be with him as you rightly should."

He watched Solatiri disappear into the distance. He hoped she would be able to catch up with Boromir. Faramir also hoped their time in Rivendell would bring the two of them closer together. A chance for Solatiri to confess her feelings at long last.


	6. Orc Attack

"Steady, Alandu", Solatiri said.

Her horse walked through the woods as she pulled out her map. Solatiri had spent a day and a half riding. She already passed into the kingdom of Rohan, but she didn't know where to go next. Solatiri looked at the map trying to pinpoint where she was.

"I hope I'm not lost", she said.

She looked at the map thinking where Boromir could've gone next. Edoras was the last major city of Men. After that, it was nothing but forests and mountains until one reached Rivendell. Solatiri supposed Edoras was where Boromir was heading first.

The horse neighed as something spooked it.

"Alandu", Solatiri said taking the reins. "Steady, girl."

She held on tight as the horse backed up. The horse suddenly neighed as it stood on its hind legs startled.

"Alandu!"

From the bushes a black arrow flew, hitting a tree next to Solatiri. Solatiri looked in the bushes to see Orcs with weapons ready. She lowered her hand to her saddle, reaching for her sword.

"I am not afraid", she said raising her sword.

The Orcs growled as they jumped out of the bushes. Solatiri swung her sword as they came running toward her horse.

"Get away, you beasts!" she yelled.

Solatiri picked up her shield and blocked attacks that were coming on her other side.

"Alandu, go!" she urged her horse.

Solatiri continued swinging her sword, trying to keep the Orcs from restraining her horse. The Orcs continued attacking as she tried to get past them.

"Get back!" Solatiri yelled.

She was too busy trying to go forward, she paid no mind to the Orcs behind her. Solatiri suddenly gasped as she felt a stabbing pain in her back. She slowly turned to see the black feather of an Orc arrow sticking out of her back.

"Go Alandu…" Solatiri whispered. "Run…fly…"

The horse neighed as it stood on its hind legs trying to fight off the Orcs surrounding them. Solatiri sheathed her sword and hung onto the reins. Her horse began galloping out of the woods, away from the Orcs. Solatiri grunted as she felt another arrow lodge into the back of her shoulder.

"No", she said to herself. "It won't end like this. I must get to Boromir."

Solatiri felt and tasted blood on her lip as she bit down trying not to yell in pain. She had been shot with arrows before and they always hurt. The ride to Edoras was now going to be a long and painful one. She had to ride another day like that. Solatiri wouldn't dare risk pulling the arrows out. She knew pulling them out would cause more damage.


	7. Reunited

Boromir made camp as he stopped for the night. He tied his horse to the tree beside him and looked straight ahead of him. He was less than a day away from Edoras. He would arrive in the morning and restock on food and water.

He rested against a tree as he stared at the fire in front of him. Boromir was starting to feel homesick. He missed Minas Tirith. He missed Faramir. He even missed Denethor a bit. More than anything, he missed Solatiri. Boromir thought back to the day in Osgiliath, the last time he saw her. He remembered how she defended Faramir from their father's mental abuse, how she took some of it herself.

Boromir wrapped his cloak around himself trying to keep warm. He wondered if Solatiri was alright. Neither of them said goodbye. Boromir hoped she was safe and happy in Minas Tirith.

He looked up as his horse neighed.

"What is it?" Boromir asked.

The horse took a few steps trying to pull its reins away from the branch. Boromir stood and pulled his sword from the saddle. He could hear what sounded like horse hooves coming towards him.

"Who's there?" Boromir called out.

The hooves came closer and closer. Boromir tightened his grip on his sword prepared to fight. He swung his sword as a white horse came running.

"Alandu?" he said surprised.

He grabbed the reins trying to calm the horse down. A smaller figure fell off the horse onto the ground facedown. Boromir softly gasped as he saw long ginger red hair.

"Solatiri!"

He looked at the arrows sticking out of her back. Boromir didn't know whether to pull them out or leave them in until they reached Edoras. He rolled her over onto her side trying not to touch the arrows.

"Boromir…"

"Solatiri", he whispered in her ear.

He watched as she opened her eyes a crack. Her dry lips formed into a smile.

"Boromir…I found you…"

"What are you doing out here?" Boromir asked. "I thought you were in Minas Tirith!"

"Where you go…" Solatiri began. "I go…"

Her eyes shut as she grew quiet. Boromir gently shook her.

"Solatiri, don't fall asleep", he said. "Stay awake."

"I can't…I'm…so tired…"

"Don't fall asleep! I need you to stay awake. I'm going to take the arrows out."

He grabbed the arrow that was stuck in the back of her shoulder. He watched as Solatiri took a deep breath, preparing for the pain. Boromir pulled the arrow slowly as she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"I'm sorry if this hurts", he said.

Solatiri said nothing as she tried to show no pain. Boromir pressed his hand against her shoulder as the wound bled out.

"That was one arrow", he said. "I still need to take out the other one."

She shook her head not saying a word. Boromir looked at the second arrow which was stuck in between Solatiri's shoulder blades. He grabbed ahold of it and slowly pulled it out.

"Boromir…" she cried.

She gripped his cloak tightly as a tear made its way down her face.

"I know it hurts", he said. "I'm sorry."

Solatiri nearly screamed as the arrowhead made its way past the skin.

"I got it", Boromir said. "It's out."

He pressed his hand against the wound, but this one was bleeding more than the other. Solatiri felt herself growing weaker.

"Is the wound…bad?" she asked.

Boromir didn't know what to say. This was the worse he had ever seen her hurt. He gently lifted her into her arms.

"Come", he said. "We have to get you to Edoras."


	8. A Strong Maiden

Boromir rode at full speed toward Edoras. He looked down at Solatiri who sat in front of him. Her head laid against his chest as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She had been that way for hours. Boromir knew she wouldn't last long if they didn't get to Edoras soon.

"Solatiri", he said. "Solatiri, can you hear me?"

"Boromir…" she weakly answered.

"Hang in there. We're almost there."

"Where are we?" Solatiri asked.

"We're close to Edoras. We'll get you some help there."

Solatiri smiled weakly and closed her eyes as she rested her head against Boromir's chest. She knew they would get there in time. She had faith in him.

"I can hold on…a little bit longer…for you…"

Boromir looked at her both surprised and knew she was strong, but was she strong enough to stay alive until they reached Edoras? He had seen her shot by an arrow before, but it was never as bad as this.

* * *

_13 year old Solatiri was target practicing with a 13 year old Faramir. Both of them laughed when Solatiri suggested turning practice into a competition._

"_Practice?" Faramir asked. "Father will strongly disapprove of it. He wants me to practice, not play."_

"_Faramir, you're not a soldier of Gondor yet", Solatiri said. "You're still a boy. You should be having fun while you still can."_

"_Father frowns upon fun."_

"_He frowns upon everything. When was the last time he actually approved of something?"_

"_When Boromir became a soldier", Faramir answered. "He approved and told my brother he was proud of him."_

_Solatiri frowned. Everything Faramir did was never good enough for Denethor. He never got the love and support Boromir got. Denethor favored the elder son over the younger son, this everyone in the Citadel knew._

"_Either way", Solatiri said trying to put Faramir in a good mood. "We'll see who can hit the target more than the other. Let me move those arrows away."_

_She put her bow aside and walked toward the barrel that held a cloth with a target painted on it. She pulled the arrows that were stuck on off so she and Faramir could continue practicing. Faramir picked up an arrow and stretched his bow, ready to release as soon as Solatiri got out of the way._

"_Training hard, you two?" they heard._

"_Brother!" Faramir said startled._

_He lost concentration and released his arrow early. Both brothers looked as Solatiri screamed in pain. Faramir's arrow was now stuck in her arm._

"_Faramir, what are you thinking?" she yelled. "I'm still right here!"_

_She was silent as she turned to see 18 year old Boromir walking up to her looking worried. She looked at his light colored eyes, his ear-length copper hair and the light stubble across his face._

_He in return looked at her brown eyes that fought back tears, her short ginger red hair that went down to her shoulders._

"_Boromir, what are you doing here?"_

"_There is nothing wrong wanting to see my brother and friend, is there?" Boromir asked._

_Solatiri stayed silent as he looked at her arm._

"_You're hurt", he said. "But it doesn't look too bad. The arrow hasn't gone deep."_

_Without any warning, he yanked the arrow out of her arm._

"_Boromir, that hurt!" she yelled._

"_I apologize", he said._

_Boromir tore a piece of his cloak off and wrapped it around her arm. He and Solatiri looked at each other. Slowly they leaned closer to each other until Faramir came running._

"_Solatiri, I'm sorry I hurt you!" he said. "It's not too bad, is it?"_

_Boromir pulled back and shook his head._

"_Not to worry, little brother. She'll survive. She's a strong young maiden."_

* * *

Boromir knew Solatiri was strong back then, he knew she was strong now. His horse neighed as it stopped. Over the hill, high on a hill stood Edoras, home of the horse lords.


	9. A Kiss

_Solatiri looked up at Boromir who was dressed in his finest clothes. He stood under the White Tree of Gondor, reaching his hand out to her. For the first time, she noticed they weren't alone. Beside Boromir stood Denethor who was smiling at her, as well as Faramir. Almost everyone in Minas Tirith was with them._

_Solatiri looked down at herself to find herself wearing a long white and silver dress. She wore a wreath of white flowers in her hair. Solatiri stepped forward and took Boromir's hand out of confusion._

"_Boromir", she chuckled. "What is all of this?"_

"_My dearest", Boromir chuckled._

_Solatiri softly gasped. Why did he just call her that? They were just friends, they never called each other names like that. She looked as Boromir turned to face his father. Denethor looked at the both of them with a smile on his face._

"_I'm very happy that I'm finally accepting a daughter into my family", he said._

"_A daughter?" Solatiri asked confused. "What are you talking about? Boromir, please explain."_

"_Solatiri", he said. "Surely you haven't forgotten about our wedding?"_

_She nearly yelled in surprise. A wedding? When did that come up? Boromir had never even proposed to her._

"_My son", Denethor said. "Would you like to say your vows to your bride?"_

"_Yes, Father", Boromir said turning to Solatiri._

_She looked at him both confused and nervous._

"_I, Boromir of Gondor, do promise to love you and protect you with my life. I take you to be my wife from this day forth, in front of the eyes of all of Gondor, of world."_

_Solatiri looked down at their hands as Boromir slid a ring onto her finger._

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of our union. Let it be known that no other woman will ever replace you in my heart."_

_Tears came to her eyes as she listened to his words. They were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness._

* * *

"Are those tears?" Boromir asked.

He looked at Solatiri's sleeping form and saw tears coming from beneath her closed eyes. Boromir wiped them away and looked at her worried.

"Is she in pain?" he asked.

"She could be, my lord", answered a golden haired woman. "If I may ask, why was she injured?"

"She was injured when she was alone. She was looking for me."

"Why was she looking for you?"

Boromir was silent. He had no answer for that. Why was Solatiri looking for him? Whatever the reason was, she still wound up getting hurt. Now they were to stay at Edoras until she recovered from her wounds.

"What is your name again, my lady?" he asked.

"Eowyn, my lord."

"My lady Eowyn, then", Boromir said. "May I have a moment alone?"

"Of course, my lord. You should get some rest yourself. I'm sure you've had a long and tiring ride here."

Eowyn bowed her head and stepped out of the room leaving Boromir and Solatiri alone. Boromir watched as Solatiri continued to sleep. She had been sleeping all day. He wondered if she had ever bothered to stop while she followed him.

In that matter, why was she even following him? This trip was not for a woman. Boromir took Solatiri's hand in his. Her fingers slowly wrapped themselves around his own. He smiled and reached out, brushing the hair from her face.

"You rest, my friend", Boromir said. "When you awaken, I will see to it that you return home safely."

Solatiri's chest rose and fell with every breath she took. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. Boromir stood and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Solatiri opened her eyes and turned her head toward the door. Boromir had just given her a kiss. Sure it was on her hand, but surely that must've meant something, didn't it? She looked at her hand and back at the door.


	10. Stubborn Solatiri

Solatiri kept her eyes closed as Boromir sat by her side watching over her. She wanted to see what he would do if he still thought she was hurt. Maybe they would stay together longer. Boromir couldn't send her home if she was still hurt.

"Solatiri, let me know you will be alright", Boromir said.

She had to keep herself from smiling as she felt him take her hand. Normally she wouldn't tolerate such action from any other man. Boromir was the only exception.

"Solatiri, open your eyes", he said. "I wish to see if my friend is still alive."

Solatiri turned her head toward him. She couldn't bear to hear the pain she heard in his voice. Hearing him sad was torture to her.

"Boromir…"

"Solatiri?"

Boromir watched as she opened her eyes a crack. She slowly gripped his hand back as she smiled. Boromir smiled back as he stood.

"Solatiri!" he said. "Thank Isildur you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Sore", she said as she licked her lips. "And a bit thirsty."

Boromir held a goblet of water up to her lips giving her a drink.

"How long have I been asleep?" Solatiri asked.

"Near to three days", he answered.

"Was I hurt that bad?"

"The worst I had seen you hurt."

Solatiri sat up trying to get comfortable. Boromir watched as the blanket covering her slid down her body, exposing her bare breasts. He quickly turned away before she could see his cheeks turn red.

"Please forgive me", he said.

"For what?" Solatiri asked.

She looked down to see her exposed breasts and quickly covered them with the blanket.

"Oh dear", she said. "I am embarrassed."

"Please, don't be", Boromir said.

"No, I should be. That was inappropriate for you to see."

Solatiri covered her face with her hands.

"Oh if my mother were alive, she would be so disappointed in me."

"Your mother?" Boromir asked. "You don't know who your mother is."

"No, but if she is like most mothers, she would disapprove of what happened. What would your mother say?"

Boromir stayed silent. He had no idea what his mother would say. After her passing, Denethor had forbidden him to talk about her. Denethor would have no one open old wounds by mentioning her.

"Boromir", Solatiri said lightly touching his arm. "I apologize if it was too bold of me to say."

"No, it wasn't", he said taking her hand in his.

Solatiri blushed as he brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. She looked around the room they were in.

"So we're in Edoras now, are we?" she asked.

"Yes", Boromir answered. "We've been here for two days now. I've been waiting for you to wake up this whole time."

"Well, I'm awake now", Solatiri said with a smile.

"Now we have to wait for you to heal. After that, you should go back to Gondor."

She shook her head.

"I'm coming with you", she said.

"No. A journey like this is much too dangerous for a woman."

"Boromir, I'm stronger than most women. I made it this far, hadn't I? What other woman could've come this far alone?"

"Solatiri…"

Boromir reached out behind her and touched her bandaged back.

"You did not make this journey alone. You were attacked and wounded. I helped you come to Edoras. That is like most women."

Solatiri shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"I am not a child, Boromir. I will not take orders from my friend. You may be the Steward's son, but out here, you are just Boromir. I say I'm coming with you to Rivendell."

"We will talk about this once you've recovered", he said standing. "You are in no shape to travel."

"I can assure you that I will not go back to Gondor without you", Solatiri said.

Boromir said nothing as he left the room. He wondered why Solatiri was so stubborn when it came to him. He wanted her back in Gondor where it was safe. He would never let her go in harm's way.

"All I am doing is for her", he said. "I do this because I..."

Love? Did he love her?

"I care about her. She is my friend."


	11. Hama

Hama stood on the steps of the Golden Hall as he looked over the town. Edoras was quiet for the most part. The winds blew strong as the people went about doing their daily chores.

The sound of an arrow being shot caught his attention. Hama walked down the steps looking for anyone that had a bow and arrows. Just beside the Golden Hall stood a young woman with long red hair, the same tint as his own. Something about her seemed familiar.

"Excuse me, my lady", he spoke up. "But I don't think weapons are for you to handle."

The woman turned to face him. Hama looked into the girl's brown eyes wondering where he had seen eyes like them before.

"Begging your pardon", she spoke. "But I would like to be alone. I need to practice."

"Practice?" Hama chuckled. "You're a woman! What would a woman need to practice for?"

"I believe that is not for you to know."

Hama looked at the stubborn girl full of confusion and was slowly starting to feel a little annoyed with her attitude. She turned her back on him to continue her practicing.

"Do you have a name, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered.

"May I know what it is?"

"No, you may not."

Hama looked at her frustrated.

"As a woman of Rohan, I expect you to show more manners", he said.

The girl dropped her bow as her fist curled in anger. She turned back to face him with her eyes full of anger.

"I may have been born in Rohan, but I grew up in Gondor! As far as I'm concern, I'm a maiden of Gondor!"

"Gondor?" Hama asked.

Something about this girl was familiar. He did have a daughter once until he sent her away. After his son was born, he had no use for a daughter.

"Yes, I come from the bordering kingdom. You're not my father. You have no right to command me. If I want to use a weapon, I will use it."

"Father", they heard.

A boy with long red hair came walking down the steps and stood beside the girl. Hama froze as he looked at the two of them. They looked so much alike. Their red hair matched as well as their facial features.

"Father", the boy said.

"Yes, Halleth?" Hama answered snapping out of his trance.

"The king asks for your presence", Halleth said.

Hama nodded and started toward the Golden Hall. He walked slowly so he could hear Halleth and the girl talk.

"Who are you?" Halleth asked.

"Solatiri of Gondor", the girl answered.

Solatiri? That name sounded familiar as well. Hama had a daughter he named Solatiri. He remembered why he gave his daughter that name. Hama never wanted a daughter. He knew the girl would grow up alone once he sent her away. Alone without a single solitary friend or family member.

"If you are a maiden of Gondor, why are you here?" Halleth asked.

"I'm here with the man I love", Solatiri answered. "I'm going with him to Rivendell."

A man? Hama was surprised. What was a girl doing going on a dangerous journey?

"Do you like Rohan so far?" Halleth asked.

"It's no Gondor, but it is very peaceful here", Solatiri answered. "I was born in Rohan until I was sent away to Gondor."

Hama froze. This girl was sent from Rohan to Gondor? Was this girl the same Solatiri he knew? Was this girl his own daughter?

"Why were you sent to Gondor?" Halleth asked.

"I suppose my father didn't want me", Solatiri said. "If he's like the men I know, he must have favored boys over girls."


	12. I Have no Father

Boromir pulled his horse from the stables. It was almost time for him to leave and continue his journey to Rivendell. In the week he and Solatiri stayed in Edoras, Solatiri had been more quiet than usual. She refused to be around him and when they did talk, anytime Boromir brought up returning to Gondor, she would walk away.

Solatiri didn't want to talk about going back to Gondor. She had no intention of going back without Boromir. She was going with him and no one was going to change her mind.

Boromir strapped his bags of food onto his saddle when he heard another horse approach. He turned to see Solatiri bringing her horse out of the stables.

"I am relieved to see you return to Gondor", he said with a smile.

"I'm not going back", Solatiri said putting the saddle on her horse. "I'm coming with you."

"Solatiri, we talked about this", Boromir said. "I don't want to see you putting yourself in danger."

"I am not putting myself in danger", she argued. "I am merely accompanying my best friend on a road I know will be dangerous if he remains alone."

Boromir shook his head as he mounted his horse.

"I will not argue with you. But I will not allow you to accompany me. I insist you return home."

"My lady?"

Boromir and Solatiri turned to see Halleth looking up at them.

"Halleth", she said. "What is it?"

"My father is asking for you in the Golden Hall", he answered.

"Did he say what he wants?"

"No. He told me that he needs to speak with you before you leave."

Solatiri nodded as she started toward the Hall. She turned back to see Boromir watching her.

"Don't you dare leave without me again", she said.

She walked up the stairs where Hama was waiting outside the doors. Solatiri bowed her head.

"You wished to see me, my lord?"

"I see you wish to travel to Rivendell with your companion", Hama said.

"It is what I want", Solatiri said.

Hama nodded as he looked at her. He could see the similarities between her and her mother, his late wife. The same length of hair, the same eyes, nearly the same body.

"My lord?" Solatiri said.

"I apologize", he said. "You remind me so much of my wife."

Solatiri nodded not feeling the slightest bit of interest.

"As I was saying, Rivendell is no place for you to go. The journey is too dangerous."

"I appreciate your concern, but what I do is not for you to decide", Solatiri said.

"Please, I insist you return to Gondor", Hama said. "It's where you belong."

Solatiri was getting annoyed with him. Why did he suddenly care what happened to her? He didn't know her.

"How do you know where I belong?" she asked.

She looked over the stairs to Boromir who was talking to Halleth.

"I belong with Boromir", Solatiri said. "I've always belonged with him."

"Always?" Hama asked.

"He was my first friend I made in Gondor along with his brother. He took care of me in all my years growing up. He's my one love. Nothing can keep me away from him, not even treacherous roads."

"Solatiri, I forbid you to go with him", Hama said. "You're going to get hurt out there or worse!"

"Forbid?" Solatiri asked. "Who are you to forbid me? You are not my father!"

"And if I were?"

"I refuse to answer that", she said. "You are not my father. I will go with Boromir to the ends of the world if I must. I will not leave him."

"Solatiri, you will obey your father and return to Gondor!" Hama yelled.

Solatiri nearly felt her heart stopped as everything grew quiet. Boromir and Halleth were quiet as they looked up at Hama and Solatiri.

"Father…" Solatiri said.

"I know you did not expect this to happen", Hama said. "Neither did I."

She shook her head as she backed away from him.

"You are not my father", she whispered. "I have no father!"

Solatiri turned away from Hama and ran down the stairs. She mounted her horse and rode off out of the town with tears in her eyes.

"Solatiri!" Boromir yelled out following her.


	13. Elendil: the North Star

_Finally I'm back! No, I didn't desert you. Mom didn't pay the cable bill so we went without cable and internet for a month. It was hell!_

* * *

Boromir saw Solatiri on her horse waiting for him. Her head was down as tears rolled down her cheeks. Boromir stopped next to her.

"I'm so confused", she said. "How could my father do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Abandon me. How could he just give me away all those years ago? Did he not want me?"

Boromir had no answer. He couldn't even come up with any words of comfort.

"Come here", he said.

He pulled Solatiri off her horse and onto his own. Solatiri wrapps her arms around him and cried into his chest. Boromir wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I am sorry", he said.

Solatiri looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She could see the love and comfort in his eyes.

"Don't be", she said. "It's sad. In a way…I'm almost thankful my father sent me away."

"Why?" Boromir asked.

She leaned up and softly kissed his cheek.

"Then we probably would've never met."

Boromir stared at Solatiri in disbelief. He was shocked that she kissed him. What were her feelings toward him?

Solatiri let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and rested her head against Boromir's chest. It was true. She may not have forgiven Hama for abandoning her, but she was thankful that he did. It brought her to Boromir. She smiled as she listened to Boromir's heart beating strongly. She loved him and nothing could change it.

* * *

It would be a few more weeks before Boromir and Solatiri reached Rivendell. The two rode mostly in silence, exchanging a few words here and there.

"Boromir, what will we do when we arrive?"

"I need to attend the Council", he answered. "I trust you will prepare to return home to Gondor."

"Boromir, I must ask for you not to mention home anymore", Solatiri said. "Surely you must've seen that I will not return without you."

"My friend, it may take months to complete my task."

"Then I will follow if I must."

"Solatiri, you cannot", Boromir said. "This is no task for a woman."

Solatiri smiled at him.

"Boromir, say whatever you want. I'm coming with you no matter what."

She shook the reigns making her horse go faster. Boromir sighed knowing she was too stubborn to do what he asked.

"Boromir?" Solatiri called.

He shook the reigns catching up to her. Solatiri was looking at the area surrounding them wondering where to go next.

"Which way is Rivendell?" she asked.

It had gotten dark and neither of them could look at their map. Boromir got off his horse and pulled it to a tree.

"We should stop for the night", he said.

He tied his horse to the tree and started a fire to warm himself and Solatiri. She sighed as she sat close to the fire. Boromir watched as she shivered.

"Come here", he said.

Solatiri looked at him and scooted closer to him. Boromir took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed furiously.

"Boromir, what are you…?"

"Hush", he said as he wrapped his cloak around her and himself.

Solatiri smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She looked up at the stars.

"There's so many of them."

Boromir looked up as well. He pointed to one that twinkled brighter than the others.

"Do you see that one?"

"The bright one?" Solatiri asked.

"The Elves call it Elendil."

"Their most beloved star", Solatiri finished. "I've heard of it. But Men call it the North star, right?"

"Yes", Boromir. "Now you know when you're lost, Elendil will point you in the right direction."

Solatiri smiled as she snuggled in his arms and slipped into a quiet, peaceful sleep.


	14. Welcome to Rivendell

_8-year-old Boromir stood at Denethor's side along with 3-year-old Faramir. Denethor insisted that his sons spend the day watching their father handle business. Boromir watched the people of Minas Tirith come in and discuss matters with the Steward. He wanted to know what to expect when he became the next Steward._

"_Who's next?" Denethor asked._

"_Gamling of Rohan, my lord", the guard said._

"_Rohan? What does a man of Rohan want in Gondor?"_

_Boromir was fascinated. He had never seen a person from Rohan, nor saw his father deal with matters of Rohan. He watched as a tall man with long blonde hair and a beard walked into the hall. The man held the hand of a small child who looked no older than Faramir. The child's face was hidden by the hood of the cloak it wore._

"_Remove your hood, child", Gamling said pulling it down._

_Boromir silently gasped as he saw the face of a little girl. He didn't know any girls, but he knew this one was pretty. She looked back at him with brown eyes. A blush formed over her rosy cheeks._

* * *

"Boromir?"

Boromir jumped as Solatiri's voice brought him back to reality. She was ahead of him and looking back at him. He quickly caught up with her.

"Something wrong?" Solatiri asked.

"Not at all", he answered. "I just had a moment of sentiment."

She said nothing as she smiled. She turned back to their map.

"Over the next hill should be Rivendell."

"At last", Boromir sighed.

"You know more about the Elves. What are they like?"

"They're supposed to be the most beautiful creatures in all of Middle-Earth. When they speak, their language is like the sound of bells."

Solatiri listened completely mesmerized by his description. She was excited to see what the Elves looked like as well as Rivendell.

"Look", Boromir said.

Solatiri watched as Rivendell came into view. She gasped as she took in the view. Rivendell was a civilization built in the trees. The waterfall flowed freely next to the trees. Elves on horses patrolled the area.

"Boromir, it's so beautiful", Solatiri said.

The two rode ahead into Rivendell as they looked in awe.

* * *

After settling in, Boromir and Solatiri walked through the woods of Rivendell. Solatiri looked at him and smiled. He looked back at her. It was almost as if Rivendell had made her more beautiful than normal.

"Everything is beautiful", she said.

"Like you", he said absent-mindedly.

Solatiri blushed as he took her hand. They walked into the House of Elrond and stopped in front of a painting. It had the image of Isildur holding a broken sword against Sauron.

"History before us", Solatiri murmured.

From the corner of his eye, Boromir noticed someone watching them. He turned to see someone sitting on a bench holding a book, looking at them. He looked nothing like the Elves they saw.

"You are no Elf", Boromir said.

"Men of the South are welcome here", the man answered.

Solatiri looked to see a Man around Boromir's age looking back at them. He had dark hair and light eyes. He

"I'm sorry", she said. "We didn't know anyone was here."

"No harm done."

"Who are you?" Boromir asked.

"I'm a friend to Gandalf the Grey", the man answered.

Boromir nodded as he looked in thought.

"Then we are here on common purpose…friend."

Boromir gave an awkward smile as the Man looked at him and Solatiri in silence. Trying to feel less awkward, he pulled Solatiri to a statue that held the broken pieces of a sword.

"The Shards of Narsil!" Boromir said in amazement.

He picked up the handle and held it in his hands as if the sword was whole. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand."

His fingers went down the blade examining it. He accidentally cut his fingers when he touched the edge.

"It's still sharp", he murmured.

Boromir turned to see the Man still looking at them. Feeling even more awkward, he turned away and laid the sword back on the table.

"No more than a broken heirloom", he scoffed.

The handle fell off the table, to the floor.

"Don't you think you should pick that up?" Solatiri asked.

Boromir stopped and looked back at it. He turned and walked away. Solatiri looked back at the Man who stood up and picked up the handle.

"I apologize", she said. "That was disrespectable of him."

He said nothing as he returned the handle to its rightful place.


	15. May It Be

Solatiri sighed as she sat on a balcony reading a book on Elvish history. She hadn't spoken to Boromir since that little incident with the Shards of Narsil. Mostly because Boromir didn't feel like talking. She hoped he was alright. That man who watched them really spooked him.

"You worry about someone you hold dear", Solatiri heard a soft voice say.

She turned to see an elf with long dark hair and light eyes. Solatiri closed her book and stood giving a bow of respect.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met", she said. "I am Solatiri."

"I am Arwen", the Elf said. "I know you worry about someone."

"How do you know that?"

"You can see it clearly", Arwen answered. "That Man you were with earlier, you worry for him."

Solatiri smiled as she nodded.

"I'm worried he'll leave me when I least expect it. He told me he didn't want me to come here numerous times."

"Why did you come then?"

"Because I love him", she answered. "I can't leave with him."

"It is understandable", Arwen said.

"Now if he could just understand", Solatiri said. "He doesn't know he means everything to me."

"You should tell him. The feelings will be returned."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He cares too", Arwen said. "Come. We are having a banquet to welcome the guests before the Council tomorrow."

Solatiri followed Arwen to a grand hall. There were tables filled with guests: Men, Elves, and Dwarves. One table in particular had a Wizard with a long grey beard and four smaller people. They looked old enough to be adults, but they were the size of children. Solatiri spotted Boromir sitting with men and took a seat with him.

"Glad you could join us", he whispered.

"Boromir, who are they?" Solatiri asked looking at the little people. "What are they?"

"Apparently they're called Hobbits", Boromir answered.

"Hobbits? I don't think I've heard of such a thing."

Everyone turned their attention as Elrond stood.

"Welcome guests to Rivendell", he said. "We are joined here this evening to form an alliance such as never has been done before. However, tonight we shall eat and rest in peace. We will discuss such matters tomorrow."

Everyone returned to their conversations as Elrond sat back down. Solatiri turned her attention back to Boromir.

"Are you well?" she asked.

"Of course I am", Boromir answered. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I was just concerned about you. You haven't spoken to me in hours."

"There's nothing for us to talk about."

Solatiri turned to the Elves in the center of the room. They started playing soft music to keep everyone entertained. Solatiri stood and walked toward them.

"It's beautiful", she said.

"Thank you, my lady", one Elf said.

Solatiri smiled as she hummed along with the music. Everyone turned to watch her as she began singing. Boromir, in particular, had a mesmerized look as he heard her voice.

"_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true"_

Solatiri looked at Boromir as he looked back at her. He wondered where she learned this song from. This was not a folk song from Gondor.

"_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home"_

The music played soft as Solatiri closed her eyes, singing along.

"_Mornië utúlië _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

Solatiri looked across the room to see who was watching. Everyone was as they kept a smile on their faces. They were actually enjoying it.

"_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day"_

She smiled the see two of the four Hobbits watching her with a dreamy smile on their faces. The other two watched her in awe.

"_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun"_

The Dwarves however looked less impressed than everyone else. Then again, they were Dwarves. They cared not for the culture of the Elves.

"_Mornië utúlië _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now"_

Solatiri looked back at Boromir who still had that mesmerized look, but now had a dreamy look in his eyes. It was something she had never seen before.

"_A promise lives within you…now"_

* * *

_Mornië alantië = Quenya: Darkness has fallen_

_Mornië utúlië = Quenya: Darkness has come_

_Song used: May it Be by Enya_


	16. The Council of Elrond

Solatiri looked around as everyone clapped. Blushing, she smiled and bowed before taking a seat next to Boromir.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked. "That is no folk song of Gondor."

"It is an Elvish poem", Solatiri answered. "I read it in a book from Lord Elrond's library."

"It was beautiful. Your voice was, is beautiful."

"Boromir…"

Solatiri and Boromir leaned in as if to kiss, but was interrupted as the food was served. They ate in silence, only speaking to ask or answer a question.

"Boromir", Solatiri started. "Will I be permitted to attend the Council tomorrow?"

"Out of the question", he answered.

"Is there any reason why I can't come? I traveled all this way!"

"You traveled to accompany me to a Council that I had been summoned to while you have not. Ergo, you are not permitted to attend the Council."

Solatiri looked down at her plate and ate in silence. She felt hurt that she was being left out. Whatever the Council was for must be very important if every race of Middle-Earth was attending. She should be involved too.

"If I may, Boromir", Solatiri said standing. "I will take my leave and retire to my chambers for the night."

"Would you like me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, that will not be necessary", she said. "Enjoy your meal."

Solatiri turned and walked out of the hall with her head down. She wanted to attend the Council, but how could she? There would be nothing but males, no females would be present. The Elves would easily spot her.

"Lady Solatiri…"

She looked up to see Arwen standing before her.

"My Lady", Solatiri bowed.

"You wish to attend the Council, do you not?" Arwen asked.

"How did you know that?"

"Come with me."

Arwen turned and walked down the empty hallway. Solatiri followed feeling greatly confused. The two stopped on a balcony overlooking the woods, as well as a row of chairs that stood in a circle. In the middle of that circle was a pedestal.

"What is this place?" Solatiri asked.

"The Council will be held here tomorrow morning", Arwen said. "If you wish to come, this is the place. This place where you and I stand will be a haven for you."

"Will I be able to hear them?"

"Yes."

Solatiri smiled as she bowed her head.

"Lady Arwen, how can I express my gratitude?" she asked.

"The one you hold dear will need you before the end of this", Arwen said. "Do not abandon him."

"I will never leave him."

* * *

Solatiri stood in the balcony overlooking the Council. The races from the banquet the night before had been seated as Elrond stood greeting everyone, calling the meeting to order.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old", he started. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Solatiri gasped as she listened. This was a serious matter.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Elrond looked at the young Hobbit who sat next to the Wizard.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo? That was his name? Such an odd name for a small being. The Hobbit known as Frodo stood as he placed the One Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true", Boromir murmured being the first to speak.

Solatiri watched him feeling a sense of worry creep into her heart. Boromir did not sound like himself for a moment.

"Boromir, what are you doing?" Solatiri whispered as she watched him stand.

"In a dream", he started. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir stepped closer to the pedestal reaching his hand out for the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir…"

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled standing.


	17. The Fellowship of the Ring

_Boromir stepped closer to the pedestal reaching his hand out for the Ring._

_"Isildur's Bane…"_

_"Boromir…"_

_"Boromir!" Elrond yelled standing._

Solatiri gasped as the sky grew dark and everything shook. She held onto a pillar as she looked to see what was happening. The Wizard stood and started speaking a dark incantation as he stepped closer toward Boromir. Boromir backed away as he looked at the Wizard in fear.

As the light shone through the sky again, Boromir was already back in his seat. Everyone looked at Gandalf as Elrond spoke.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris", he said.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond", the Wizard said. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!"

"Black Speech of Mordor?" Solatiri wondered.

She frowned as the Wizard glared at Boromir.

"The Ring is altogether evil!"

"It is a gift", Boromir said shaking his head. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!"

He stood to address the Council.

"Why not use this Ring?" he asked. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

Solatiri shook her head listening to his words. They couldn't bring the Ring to Gondor. It was created out of pure evil. It would destroy them.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy", Boromir said. "Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it!" the Man who watched them said. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked slightly annoyed.

An Elf with long blonde hair stood as if he were offended.

"This is no mere Ranger", he said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Both Solatiri and Boromir looked astonished.

"Aragorn?" he asked. "This…is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor", the Elf continued.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_", Aragorn said.

Boromir turned to the Elf now known as Legolas.

"Gondor has no king", he said darkly.

He turned back to Aragorn as he went back to his seat.

"Gondor needs no king."

"Boromir, what has gotten into you?" Solatiri softly asked as the Wizard spoke.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood to speak.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Boromir sighed in disappointment as everyone looked at the Ring. One of the Dwarves picked up an ax and stood.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

He raised his ax and brought it down on the Ring, only to have it shatter into pieces. Solatiri noticed Frodo looking away with a pained expression.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess", Elrond said at the last minute. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this."

The Council grew silent. Solatiri looked at Boromir hoping he wouldn't be chosen. He would never be able to make it on his own.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor", Boromir said. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Mordor sounded like a horrible place. Solatiri hoped they would never have to go there.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked standing again. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli yelled.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked standing as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood as he looked at Legolas accusingly.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

All the Elves stood completely offended.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli continued.

"Do you not understand?" the Wizard asked standing. "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None of you can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

As everyone in the Council argued, Solatiri watched them.

"Please stop it", she whispered. "Stop it."

She looked at Frodo who looked at the Ring with fear and concern. What could be going through his mind?

"I will take it!" he said standing. "I will take it!"

Everyone stopped arguing as they turned to look at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor", he said. "Although, I do not know the way."

Everyone was silent. Solatiri was surprised as well. A small Hobbit couldn't possibly handle such a task as this.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear", the Wizard said standing behind him.

Aragorn stood and walked toward him as well.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will", he said. "You have my sword."

Legolas stepped forward as well.

"And you have my bow."

Gimli smiled as he stepped closer.

"And my ax!" he added.

Boromir stepped toward the group as well. Solatiri's heart raced knowing Boromir was going to join them.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one", he said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council…then Gondor will see it done."

"No…" Solatiri said.

He was going to leave again.

"Hey!" everyone heard startling them.

Another one of the Hobbits ran out of the bushes standing next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me", he said.

"No, indeed", Elrond said amused. "It is hardly possible to separate you when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming too!"

Everyone looked to see the other two Hobbits joining the group.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us", one of them said.

"Anyway", the little one said. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!"

Everyone looked at him awkward as one whispered in his ear. Elrond looked at the group.

"Nine companions", he said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" the little Hobbit said. "Where are we going?"


	18. Confessions

Solatiri sat in Boromir's room waiting for him. She was upset and had a few choice words to speak to him. Boromir opened the door and saw her.

"How could you do that?" Solatiri asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I saw you at the Council", she said. "You heard everyone say the Ring is evil. Why would you want to bring it to Gondor?"

"It could be used to protect our people", Boromir answered. "We could use it against him."

"Had not you been listening to the Council? The Ring cannot be used for protection. If you bring that abomination to Gondor, it'll destroy us, not protect us!"

"Do you know if that is true or not? How can we know if we've never tried it?"

"Boromir, I do not wish to fight with you."

"You started this conversation", Boromir said.

"Are you reverting to childish ways of ending this conversation?" Solatiri asked.

Boromir sighed as he walked toward the window. He pressed his arm against the frames as he leaned against the wall.

"What is this really about, Solatiri?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This isn't just about my idea about the Ring", Boromir said. "You're concerned with something else."

Solatiri sighed as she looked down.

"How do you know what I'm concerned with?" she asked.

Boromir looked at her and sat down next to her. She looked at him with her eyes full of sadness.

"Solatiri", he said. "You and I have been friends for many years."

Solatiri nodded fighting off tears.

"You are the only friend I have, aside from Faramir", she said.

"Exactly. I know when something bothers you. Now tell me what it is."

Solatiri got up and took a couple of steps.

"It's…everything. I just want you to come back home to Gondor."

Boromir looked at her knowing there was more.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "Why did you follow me all this way?"

"Do you not know?" she asked.

Solatiri walked back as sat next to him.

"I came here for you."

Boromir and Solatiri looked at each other in silence. She leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. He was surprised but for some reason, this felt right. Solatiri wrapped her arms around him as she broke the kiss.

"Please don't go tomorrow", she said.

"I must", Boromir said. "I made an oath to protect Frodo."

"Boromir, he has eight other people to protect him. Come with me back to Gondor."

"I cannot. I am a soldier of Gondor. I do not run away from my oath. If you wish to return home then you must go alone."

"No, I don't want you to leave me!"

"Solatiri, what is this about?" Boromir asked. "I've always left before and you never acted like this. Why is there a sudden need to always be by my side?"

"Boromir, I can't let you go!" Solatiri cried. "You're important to me!"

"In what way?"

"Boromir, you cursed fool!"

Solatiri said no more as she kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her close. Boromir wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. Solatiri pulled back as she rested her head against his chest.

"Boromir, I love you."

Boromir looked at her and smiled.

"I know", he said.

She looked at him confused as she pulled back.

"You…you know?" she asked.

"Faramir told me", Boromir said with a smile.

"That Faramir", Solatiri chuckled. "He kept telling me to tell you I love you."

Boromir chuckled as he hugged her.

* * *

_Will Boromir return her love? Will Solatiri go back to Gondor alone?_


	19. Not the Time

Solatiri looked up as Boromir held her close.

"Boromir?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Boromir, will you tell me?" she asked.

He pulled away and looked at her confused.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

Solatiri looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head against his chest.

"Will you tell me you love me?"

Boromir looked at her unsure. Could he really say it at this time? Would it make a difference? He would be leaving for Mordor tomorrow and she would be leaving for Gondor. Even if he told her his feelings, they wouldn't be able to court until he returned.

"Solatiri", he began. "Now is not the time."

"W-what?" Solatiri asked confused.

"I cannot tell you what you wish to hear."

"But why not?"

"It would not make any difference", Boromir said. "Until I return, those words will not mean much."

"Boromir, of course they would!" Solatiri said. "If you pledge your love for me, I would know to wait for you. I would know that it is me you want."

She looked up at him.

"Not that any of it would matter. I will always wait for you. I want you and no other."

Solatiri pressed her lips against his once more. Boromir held her close as he kissed her back.

"I love you, Boromir, son of Denethor."

She pulled away to return to her room for the night. Solatiri gave him one more look and smile before she shut the door behind her. Boromir watched her hoping he made the right decision in not telling her about his feelings for her.

Solatiri on the other hand was disappointed. She had been waiting so long to hear Boromir claiming his love for her. She didn't want to wait for Boromir to return home and then tell her. No one knew how long he'd be gone.

* * *

Boromir was up before dawn. The sun had not risen yet. He knew Solatiri would still be asleep at this time and used this to his advantage. He stepped out of his room and walked down the hall to Solatiri's room. He opened the door quietly to find her asleep as he predicted.

Solatiri laid tucked beneath the covers. One hand was underneath her pillow with the other laying across her body. Boromir quietly stepped closer to her bed. Solatiri's long red hair was spread across her pillow. Her long eyelashes curled against her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed evenly.

"Boromir", Solatiri mumbled as she continued to dream.

Boromir gently brushed the hair away from her face as she slept peacefully. He watched as she twitched as his fingertips brushed against her skin.

"Farewell, my love", he whispered. "Until we meet again."

He pressed his lips against her forehead. Boromir watched as a smile crept upon her face for a second and fell as she turned in her bed. With all said and done, he turned away as he left the room to meet the rest of the Fellowship. The sun was rising and time was of the essence.

* * *

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom", Elrond said in front of the Fellowship and all of Rivendell. "On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Boromir nodded as Elrond spoke, however his thoughts were on Solatiri. He looked at the crowds of Elves that were there to watch them off. Solatiri was not among them. He wondered where she was. Did she already leave to return to Gondor? Was she still in Rivendell, but refused to see him off…the way she wasn't there when he left Gondor?

"Farewell", Elrond bade the group. "Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Either way, it was too late to wait any longer for her.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer", Gandalf said.

Boromir watched as Frodo turned to exit the gates of Rivendell. As they walked past the gates, Boromir looked back at the city. He only hoped Solatiri would make it home safe without him.


	20. My Will

_3-year-old Solatiri looked up to see an older boy standing next to the Steward of Gondor. He looked about eight years old. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't like boys yet, but this one made her feel different._

"_May I present Solatiri of Rohan, my Lord", Gamling said._

"_Very good", Denethor nodded. "My sons, Boromir and Faramir."_

_Solatiri continued to look at Boromir as he looked back. As they looked at each other, Solatiri got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Mr. Gamling", she whispered. "May I please be excused?"_

"_No, girl", Gamling said. "You will stay here as the Steward addresses you."_

_Solatiri looked at Denethor. The way he looked at her scared her. She didn't see a speck of kindness in his eyes._

"_I want to go home", Solatiri whispered to Gamling._

"_Absolutely not", Gamling said. "Your father made it clear you were no longer welcome in their home."_

_Solatiri looked at Boromir who watched her with great interest. Even though he looked nice, she was scared. She was going to stay with strangers while her family left her. Solatiri began to cry with no shame that everyone was watching her._

* * *

_Quietly awakening..._

Solatiri opened her eyes as the rays of sunlight came through the window. Everything was quiet. The Hobbits from the Council could not be heard. There were little discussions between the Elves. Solatiri got up and dressed to see if Boromir was awake.

_I always, always wish  
__that these fleeting thoughts  
__would reach you..._

"Boromir", Solatiri said knocking on his door. "Boromir?"

She opened the door to find the room completely empty. All of Boromir's belongings were gone.

"Boromir?" she called.

"Lady Solatiri…"

Solatiri turned to see Arwen standing in the hallway.

"He has left", she softly said.

"Left?" Solatiri asked. "Where did he go?"

"The Fellowship has departed on their quest to Mordor."

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
__The way I see before me is always blocked  
__Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
__My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak_

"Boromir…is gone?" Solatiri asked.

"He requested that you return to your home", Arwen said. "He claims you will be safe there."

"Boromir, that hard headed…"

Solatiri clenched her fists as she went back to her room.

"How long has it been since he departed?" she asked.

"Naught but a few hours ago", Arwen answered.

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
__I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way_

"Lady Solatiri, what is it you intend to do?" Arwen asked. "Will you be leaving as he requested?"

"No", Solatiri answered. "I've told him and I've told him. You said it in your own words and I agreed. I will not abandon him."

_Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
__I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone_

"I am going with him."

"To what end will you go to be with him?" Arwen asked.

"I will go to the ends of the world if I must. Lady Arwen, which way did the Fellowship go?"

"East."

Solatiri nodded as she went down to the stables. She found her horse waiting for her.

"Alandu, I hope you've gathered your strength", she whispered. "We're going to Mordor."

_I think of you  
__and that alone is enough  
__to make the tears start to flow now_

"Lady Solatiri…"

Solatiri turned to see Elrond looking at her.

"My Lord Elrond", she said bowing.

"You shouldn't go after him", Elrond said. "The journey is perilous for a woman such as yourself."

"I understand, my Lord", Solatiri said. "But I must go to him. It is something I must do."

_I always, always wish_  
_that these fleeting thoughts_  
_would reach you..._

"Why do you follow him when he tells you not to?" Elrond asked. "He wishes you stay safe."

"I will be safe once I'm with him. Home is not home without him. I do not mean to offend you, my Lord but I am capable of defending myself."

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong  
__But since then, my doubts have vanished._

Solatiri looked at Elrond feeling he did not understand. She needed to be with Boromir. She felt he would need her before this journey's end.

_There's definitely things I want to show you  
__And so many words I want to hear  
__I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry_

"With or without your approval or blessing, my Lord", Solatiri said mounting her horse. "I will go to Mordor. I will find Boromir."

_So I'll stop waiting  
__and seize my "chance"_

Elrond said nothing as he stepped aside for her. He looked at her with a stern look.

"May the Grace of the Valor protect you", he said. "May the blessings of Elves and Men go with you."

"I thank you, my Lord", Solatiri said.

"Farewell."

_I think of you,  
__and I feel like that alone is enough  
__to make my heart grow stronger _

"Go Alandu", Solatiri said. "We have ground to cover."

Her horse neighed as it ran out of the stables, out of the gates of Rivendell.

_I always, always wish  
__that these fleeting thoughts  
__would reach you..._

"I'm coming, Boromir."

_I think of you  
__and that alone is enough  
__to make the tears start to flow now_

Solatiri rode across the distance the Fellowship traveled trying to catch up with them.

_Boromir…_

_My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
__it definitely will...  
__Believe_

* * *

_Song used: My Will by Dream_


	21. Crebain from Dunland

Boromir looked straight ahead as the Fellowship headed close to the Misty Mountains. He sighed thinking how Solatiri would've loved seeing the sights of Middle-Earth. He hoped she was alright.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days", Gandalf said as he let everyone stop to rest. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

The group set down their stuff as Sam started a fire. He pulled out his pans from his bag to start cooking. Boromir looked at Merry and Pippin. The two Hobbits looked so innocent and clueless when it came to battle.

"If you two are here to protect the Ring-bearer", he started. "You two should learn how to use a sword."

"Will you teach us?" Merry asked.

"Of course."

Aragorn sat at a distance, smoking a pipe as he watched the Hobbits practice. Frodo and Sam served their plates and watched as well. Boromor swung his sword as he helped Merry and Pippin.

"Two, one, five", he said as he spared against Pippin who blocked his attacks. "Good! Very good."

"Move your feet", Aragorn said as he watched.

"You look good, Pippin", Merry said as he stepped forward.

"Faster!" Boromir said as he spared against Merry.

Off into the distance, everyone could hear Gimli and Gandalf hold a conversation about the journey ahead.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion", Gimli said, "Which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli", Gandalf said looking disturbed. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas stood as he watched a mass of darkness fly across the sky. Boromir, Aragorn and the Hobbits paid no mind as they continued with their practice. Pippin dropped his sword and yelled as if he were cut.

"Sorry!" Boromir said stepping closer to check his hand.

Pippin kicked his leg while Merry hit his other leg. Aragorn laughed as the two little Hobbits tackled Boromir to the ground.

"For the Shire! Hold him down, Merry!"

Boromir laughed as he wrapped his arms around them. It was almost like a father playing with his young sons. Boromir wondered if he and Solatiri would ever have children someday.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn said trying to break up the fun.

Merry and Pippin turned and brought Aragorn down to the ground. Sam stood and noticed the dark mass in the sky.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing", Gimli answered. "Just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast", Boromir said taking notice. "Against the wind."

Legolas used his keen eyesight to notice it was not a cloud.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

Everyone grabbed their things and hid under rocks and bushes. They watched as the hundreds of birds flew over them, toward the South.

"Spies of Saruman", Gandalf said as everyone came out of hiding. "The passage south is being watched."

He looked at the snowy mountains ahead of them.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Boromir looked at the birds and prayed for Solatiri's safety. This world was becoming more dangerous every day.

* * *

Solatiri looked at her map trying to figure out which way the Fellowship could've gone to Mordor. There was the Gap of Rohan, the Mines of Moria and the Pass of Caradhras. Which way were they going?

Up ahead Solatiri spotted smoke from a campfire.

"That must be them!" Solatiri said. "Let's go, Alandu!"

The horse neighed as it took a few steps back. Something was obviously spooking her.

"What is it, girl?" Solatiri asked.

She looked up as she heard the loud calls of birds. She watched a large group of birds fly over the area where the smoke was rising. It was now gone.

"Oh no!" Solatiri said to herself. "Boromir could be in danger!"

The birds now headed in her direction. Frightened, Solatiri urged her horse to run toward the area where the smoke was rising. The birds dove lower as they came toward her.

"Alandu, run!" Solatiri yelled as she held on tight.


	22. Dark Voices

The Fellowship had been traveling through the mountains for at least a day. The journey was hard, but everyone knew it would only get harder and they traveled closer to Mordor. Gandalf led the group with Merry and Pippin close behind. Sam was pulling their pony Bill along with Legolas and Gimli behind. Boromir stayed closer to Frodo who was in the back of the group along with Aragorn.

As Frodo struggled to walk through the snow, he fell back and rolled down the mountain to Aragorn's feet.

"Frodo!"

The Fellowship stopped as Aragorn helped Frodo up. Frodo reached around his neck finding the Ring had fallen off. Just a few feet ahead of him, the Ring laid in the snow. Boromir picked it up by its silver chain and held it in the sunlight mesmerized.

"Boromir", Aragorn said concerned.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing."

Boromir stared at the Ring as he heard a voice in his head.

"_Take it! Think of the strength you'll wield! Think about your city! And your lovely maiden…"_

_Solatiri?_ Boromir thought. _She wanted nothing to do with this Ring._

He looked at the Ring as its dark powers continued to tempt him.

"Such a little thing…"

"_I love you, Boromir, son of Denethor", _he heard Solatiri's voice in his head.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said loudly contributing his recapture of attention.

Boromir lowered the Ring from his gaze and looked at Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo."

He looked at Frodo wondering how such a small person could resist the power of the Ring. Its dark powers nearly made him want to deceive Solatiri and bring it to Gondor where it would do more damage than protection. Boromir held out the Ring as he stepped closer to Frodo. He wanted to be rid of it.

"As you wish", he said as Frodo grabbed the Ring and pulled it back. "I care not."

He ruffled Frodo's hair feeling thankful that he wouldn't hear those dark voices again. Boromir hauled his shield over his shoulder and continued on his way toward the rest of the group.

Boromir walked with his head down as he thought about Solatiri. What would she do if he was to become corrupted by the Ring? Would she cease to love him? He didn't want to find out.

* * *

"Good girl", Solatiri said as she patted her horse's head. "Good girl, Alandu. Now hold still and I'll get these cleaned up."

She looked at her horse who had sustained injuries from the Crebain, who eventually turned South to the Gap of Rohan. Solatiri looked around what used to be a campsite finding nothing but a used fire that was long since put out. The Fellowship must've left after spotting the Crebain.

Solatiri's horse neighed in pain as she presses a wet rag over the wounds. She knew this journey was dangerous from the start, but she felt she had no business endangering her own horse for it.

"Alandu", Solatiri said. "You and I have been together for many years, my friend. But I ask of you to return home."

She started untying her bags of food and her weapons from the saddle.

"I will not bring you any further than I will. It is time you and I went our separate ways."

Solatiri pulled the reigns off her horse and gently patted her neck.

"I will miss you, my friend."

She tied her weapons to her belt, picked up her bags and started up the mountains.


	23. The Avanlanche

The Fellowship struggled as they walked through waist-deep snow in the middle of a blizzard. Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam in his arms. Boromir carried Merry and Pippin. Gimli pulled their pony along behind only one not struggling was Legolas. He walked over the snow as he went to the front of the group. Everyone stopped as they heard voices. One was a deep elderly voice speaking in another language.

"There is a fell voice on the air", Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the wind.

Everyone looked up as boulders fell from the top of the mountain. Everyone backed into the stone wall avoiding the boulders.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf said raising his staff yelling out an incantation.

Boromir turned his head as he heard another small voice.

"_Boromir!"_

"Listen!" Boromir yelled over the wind. "There is another voice!"

He turned away from the Fellowship trying to hear the faint voice.

"Who is it?" Merry asked.

"_Boromir, where are you!"_

"It's Solatiri!"

Boromir was shocked to hear she was there on the mountain, alone in the blizzard. He wanted to run back down the mountain and get Solatiri off the mountain and some place safe.

"Solatiri!" he yelled in her direction.

Everyone looked up to see a bolt of lightning hit the top of the mountain. Boulders and snow came falling down onto the Fellowship, burying everyone on that path.

* * *

Solatiri struggled to walk through the deep snow as the blizzard blew strong. The snow in the air blinded her as she looked up the mountain. She knew Boromir was up there. She had to reach them before either she or they would freeze to death in this weather.

"Boromir!" she yelled up the mountain.

Solatiri wrapped her cloak tightly around her as she continued to walk. The air was getting colder the higher she got up the mountain. Solatiri gasped as she heard a rumbling coming above her. She looked up to see boulders falling from the top of the mountain.

"Boromir!"

She struggled to walk faster as she heard a duel of incantations above her. One of the voices sounded like Gandaf, but the other was a complete stranger.

"Boromir, where are you!" Solatiri yelled up the mountain.

"_Solatiri!"_

She looked up as she heard Boromir's voice on the air. Just then a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Solatiri gasped as snow came falling down the mountain. To her relief most of the snow fell on the ledge above her, but more snow fell, coming down on top of her.

"Boromir!" she screamed.

Her screams were silenced as the snow fell on top of her, completely burying her from head to toe leaving no trace that she was ever there.

* * *

Legolas popped his head out of the snow as everyone came to grips on what just happened. Aragorn pushed Frodo to the surface and pushed the snow off Sam as he coughed up the snow he breathed in. Gimli growled as he shook the snow off him.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled as he came up of the snow. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my City!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled back.

"We cannot pass over a mountain", Gimli said. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked at Gimli with a mix of disturbance and horror. He did not want to go through the mines but he feared he may have no choice.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide", he answered.

Everyone looked at Frodo waiting for a decision. Frodo looked at everyone wondering which way to go.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir said. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

He looked at Merry and Pippin who were shivering and held them close trying to keep them warm.

"Frodo?" Gandalf said waiting for an answer.

"We will go through the Mines", Frodo answered.

"So be it."

Boromir turned as everyone began to go back. Hopefully they would find Solatiri safe and sound.


	24. Together Again

Boromir trudged along as the Fellowship headed down the mountain. He looked at Frodo trying to figure out a way to bring the Ring to Gondor. He still believed it could be used to protect his people. He was too busy thinking, he didn't notice as everyone stopped and bumped into Aragorn.

"What is it?" he asked. "Why did we stop?"

"Our path appears to be blocked", Gandalf said looking at the amount of snow piled in front of them. "We'll have to dig our way through."

Boromir sighed as he and Aragorn started digging through the snow with their hands. As they dug deeper, a hand fell onto Aragorn's. The Hobbits backed away as they watched. The hand was incredibly pale with blue fingertips.

"Solatiri", Boromir mumbled.

He frantically dug through the snow. Aragorn joined and dug just as frantic. As they pushed back more snow, Solatiri came into view.

"Solatiri!" Boromir said pulling her out of the snow. "She's as cold as ice."

She was violently shivering. Her skin was pale except for her lips that had a blue tint to them. Aragorn pulled a spare blanket off Bill the pony and wrapped it around her.

"She needs to be kept warm", he said.

Boromir took off his cloak and wrapped it around Solatiri. He rubbed her arms trying to warm her up faster.

"We need to build a fire", he said. "She'll freeze to death."

"We cannot stop here", Gandalf said. "Here is not safe."

"We shall stop at the bottom of the mountain and warm her there", Aragorn said.

Boromir watched as Solatiri continued to shiver. He pressed his lips against her ice cold lips.

"Don't you die on me now", he whispered in her ear.

He picked her up and laid her across Bill's back.

"I got him, Sam", Boromir said taking the reins.

He gently pulled on the reins making Bill move forward. He watched to make sure Solatiri wouldn't fall off. They headed back down to the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

The first thing Solatiri noticed as she regained consciousness was that she felt a lot warmer than before. She felt a pair of arms around her as well.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are safe", she heard. "You're here with me and the Fellowship."

Solatiri cracked open her eyes to see most of the Fellowship sitting around a campfire. She turned her gaze to meet Boromir's.

"Boromir?"

"Solatiri", Boromir sighed in relief as he hugged her.

"How did I get here?" Solatiri asked.

"We found you high up on the mountain", Aragorn answered. "You were very near dead."

"What were you doing there?" Boromir asked. "I requested that you return to Gondor."

"I had to find you", she answered. "What could you possibly need me for at a time like this? I told you to return home. I will return as soon as I can."

Solatiri shook her head as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Not without you."

"By the way…"

Boromir pointed to the bushes where Bill was tied up.

"Alandu!" Solatiri gasped. "But I set her free! I told her to go home."

Boromir chuckled as he looked at her.

"Seems she is just about as stubborn as you are", he said. "She will not leave a friend."

Solatiri smiled as she sighed.

"Boromir", she said. "I will go with you on this quest. Do not say anything. Nothing will change my mind."

Boromir looked at the rest of the Fellowship who pretended to be preoccupied with something but were obviously interested in this conversation.

"We shall discuss this in private", he said. "When we are at a more safe location."

Solatiri shook her head.

"Nothing will change my mind", she said. "I love you, Boromir. And I will never leave you at a time like this."


	25. The Walls of Moria

The day was spent walking around the mountain to the Gates of Moria. Boromir looked at Solatiri who was sitting on her horse, riding while he pulled the reigns, pulling the horse along with him.

"Boromir, I can walk just fine", Solatiri said. "I don't want to put Alandu in any more danger than she already is."

"You can't walk the whole trip", Boromir said. "I don't want you to get weak. I can't carry you to Mordor."

Solatiri couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

Boromir looked at her smile and couldn't stop himself from smiling as well. He also wouldn't mind carrying her, but it would get exhausting. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to see Aragorn.

"Boromir, keep walking", he said.

"Oh, of course."

Boromir pulled the horse along as they walked toward the gates of Moria.

"Frodo!" Gandalf called from the front. "Come and help an old man out."

Frodo ran to the head of the group and walked with Gandalf. Boromir watched them trying to hear what they were saying. Solatiri looked at him and couldn't help but noticed he looked suspicious. It was obvious to anyone who saw. Boromir still lusted for the Ring.

"Boromir", she said.

He turned startled and looked at her. Solatiri touched his shoulder and shook her head.

"Whatever Gandalf and Frodo may be talking about, it is not your place to hear it."

"I apologize", Boromir said. "My curiosity must've gotten the best of me."

"The walls…" Gimli said pointing. "…of Moria."

Everyone looked ahead to see nothing but a mountain wall and a lake surrounding it.

* * *

The sky grew dark as the Fellowship walked around the lake.

"Pardon me", Solatiri said. "But are you sure this is the entrance to Moria? I see nothing but mountain."

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed", Gimli said as he tapped on the side of the mountain with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli", Gandalf said. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked looking unimpressed.

Solatiri smiled as she watched Gimli looked down feeling insulted. All was quiet until Frodo's foot slipped into the water.

"Well, let's see", Gandalf murmured as he ran his fingers across the side of the mountain. "Ithildin…"

He ran his fingers across the details carved into the stone.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Everyone looked up to see the clouds part. The full moon shone in the sky allowing the walls of Moria to be revealed. The Fellowship looked in awe, not daring to say a word.

"Oh my", Solatiri breathed. "It's beautiful."

Gandalf pointed to the words at the top of the door.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple", Gandalf said. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

The Fellowship stood silently as Gandalf spoke a phrase in Quenya. Nothing happened. The doors remained shut. Gandalf, looking surprised spoke another phrase in Elvish. Again, nothing happened. The doors remained shut. Gimli sighed looking disappointed.

"Nothing's happening", Pippin pointed out.

Gandalf tried to push the doors open to no avail.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs", Gandalf said.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions…I will try to find the opening words."

Solatiri got off her horse and wrapped her arms around Pippin.

"Gandalf, don't be too hard on him", she said. "He is young and naïve. He does not know the way of this world. Yelling at him will not solve this."

Boromir felt touched as he watched the woman comfort the young Hobbit…almost like a mother comforting a child.


	26. The Beast of Moria

_Where are all my reviewers? Who's still reading this? Did I scare everyone away?_

* * *

Solatiri sat next to Pippin comforting him as Gandalf muttered more phrases growing weary by the minute.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked. "You know Gandalf wasn't mad at you. He's just frustrated at himself for not knowing the password. It is not your doing."

Boromir watched her. Solatiri was practically made to be a mother. She was so kind and knew just how to treat people with kindness and respect.

"Solatiri", Aragorn said. "We are setting your horse free now."

Solatiri nodded as she got up to say goodbye. She wrapped her arms around the horse's neck as she fought back tears. She watched as Aragorn and Sam were setting Bill the pony free.

"Mines are no place for a pony", Aragorn said. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye, Bill", Sam said as he patted Bill's neck.

"Alandu", Solatiri said. "You must leave this time. Escort Bill home and keep him safe."

She hugged the horse tight one last time.

"Goodbye, my friend."

Aragorn gently patted Bill as he turned around.

"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

"And with Alandu, he'll be kept safe", Solatiri added as she patted Sam's shoulder comforting him.

She gasped as she heard splashing water. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water until Aragorn stopped them.

"Do not disturb the water."

Boromir stood as he saw small waves forming in the water.

"Solatiri…"

He gently pulled her away from the water close to him. She wrapped her arms around him feeling safer than a moment ago. They, along with Aragorn watched the water.

"What is it?" Solatiri asked.

"I do not know", Boromir said. "But you cannot swim. Stay away from the water."

Solatiri nodded as she looked away to Gandalf and Frodo hoping they could figure out the password soon. Frodo stood as he looked at the door.

"It's a riddle", he realized. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Slightly bigger waves appeared over the water. Boromir held onto Solatiri tighter. She looked at the waves starting to feel frightened.

"_Mellon_", Gandalf said.

Suddenly, the doors began to open. Everyone stood and turned as the doors opened for them.

"How clever!" Solatiri said. "How did you know?"

"Hobbits are very unique creatures", Gandalf said. "They can surprise you even if you know them."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal which he put on the top of his staff. It was awfully dark inside as everyone entered.

"Soon, Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves", Gimli said. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

The crystal on Gandalf's staff began to glow, giving light to the mine. Right away everyone knew something was wrong. It was completely quiet and bodies littered the area. Gimli completely oblivious to their surroundings continued.

"This, my friend is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine", Boromir said looking at the bodies. "It's a tomb."

The Hobbits looked at the bodies frightened. Gimli looked at all the bodies of the Dwarves in horror. Legolas pulled out an arrow from one of the bodies inspecting it.

"Goblins", he told the Fellowship.

Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords. Legolas and Solatiri got their bows and arrows ready just in case.

"Stay close behind us, little ones", Solatiri said to the frightened Hobbits.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan", Boromir said stating the last option they now had. "We should never have come here."

"Boromir, Crebain were watching over our path", Solatiri said. "We could not go there."

"It doesn't matter. Now get out of here! Get out!"

"Frodo!" the Hobbits started yelling.

Everyone turned to see a long tentacle coming out of the water, dragging Frodo toward it.

"Strider!" Sam called out to Aragorn.

The Hobbits grabbed onto Frodo's hands trying to pull him away.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled as he used his sword to cut the tentacle.

The tentacle let go of Frodo and slithered back into the water where suddenly a dozen tentacles came out of the water, pushing all the Hobbits away from Frodo as another grabbed him.

"Frodo, hang on!" Solatiri yelled as she grabbed his hands.

"Solatiri!" Boromir yelled.

The tentacle picked them up and held them in the air over the lake. Solatiri dangled in the air holding on tightly to Frodo's hands.

"Frodo, hold onto me!" Solatiri said. "Don't let go!"

She screamed as another tentacle reached up and grabbed her, pulling her away from him. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the water and started cutting all the tentacles trying to get to Frodo and Solatiri. Legolas shot arrows at the tentacles trying to get them to release Frodo and Solatiri.

"Boromir, watch out!" Solatiri yelled as a giant squid creature surfaced, making its presence known.

She screamed as the creature lowered her to its opened mouth.

"No!" Boromir said cutting off a tentacle, making the creature bellow in pain.

Aragorn cut the tentacle that held her, making the creature drop her.

"Boromir!"

Boromir sheathed his sword and held out his arms to catch her.

"Quick!" he said. "Go with the others!"

Solatiri waded back to the mine as she watched Aragorn cut Frodo free with Boromir catching him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf said.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled as he carried Frodo through the water.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn said.

Legolas pulled out one more arrow and shot the beast in the eye. It bellowed in pain as it followed the Fellowship to the mine.

"Run!"

The creature wrapped its tentacles around the doors trying to pull itself out of the water and onto land, only succeeding in causing the stone structure to collapse on top of it, trapping the Fellowship in complete darkness.

"We now have but one choice", Gandalf said as he used his crystal to light the way. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."


	27. Journey Through the Dark

"Solatiri, are you alright?" Boromir asked as they walked in the dark of Moria.

"Yes, I'm fine", she answered. "Thank you."

"Quietly now", Gandalf said leading the way. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Solatiri wrapped her fingers around Boromir's hand as the group dwelled deeper into the mines. She looked down to see deep caverns that seemed to last forever.

"Solatiri", Boromir whispered. "Be careful."

She nodded as she held onto his arm.

"I'm not afraid."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. They watched as Gandalf stopped at one of the stone walls and lightly touched the sliver material in it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril."

Gandalf pointed his staff down, lighting up the cavern beneath them. Everyone leaned forward to see that the cavern indeed seem to go on forever. Solatiri wondered how greedy were the Dwarves that they dug this deep?

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him", Gandalf said.

"Oh that was a kingly gift", Gimli said.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

"I do not understand", Solatiri said. "What exactly is mithril?"

"It is a valuable thing", Gimli said. "Bilbo's gift was light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales."

She nodded saying nothing more. Boromir wrapped his fingers around her hand as he walked ahead of her.

"Keep up."

Solatiri nodded but stopped as they began to climb tall, steep stairs.

"Is that the only way up?" she asked.

"It appears so", Boromir said as he started to climb.

Solatiri sighed as she began to climb. She looked down behind her to see the Hobbits struggling to climb the stairs.

"Be careful, little ones", she said.

She turned to see Boromir climbing the stairs with ease. Solatiri sighed in frustration wondering how he was in shape to do this. He looked down to see her beginning pant and sweat. Boromir reached up and took her hand, helping her up.

"Stay close to me", he said.

Solatiri smiled as she stepped closer to him. Her short-lived happiness was disrupted as she heard the sound of one of the Hobbits slipping.

"Pippin!"

She quickly turned and grabbed Pippin's hand and pulled him up.

"Careful."

Pippin smiled as he continued to hold her hand. Solatiri smiled before gently pulling her hand back.

"Pippin, I will need my hand back if we are to continue this journey", she said gently patting his shoulder.

Solatiri took Boromir's hand as they continued their way through the mines. Gandalf stopped as they came to an area where there were three separate paths. Gandalf looked at each of the paths, his face filled with uncertainty.

"I have no memory of this place."

"Oh dear", Solatiri said. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing", Aragorn said as he started to build a fire. "But wait until Gandalf remembers to correct path."

Everyone sat close to the fire trying to remain as quiet as they could. Boromir held Solatiri in his arms as they watched the flames dance in the darkness.

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered.

"No", Merry whispered back.

"I think we are lost."

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Those poor little Hobbits", Solatiri said. "They act like bottomless pits."

"It's the way Hobbits live", Boromir said. "It's their nature."

She sighed as she tucked her head in the crook of Boromir's neck. He wrapped his cloak around her as she began to feel drowsy.

"Boromir, my love…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you", she yawned. "Thank you for saving my life."

Boromir smiled as she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he looked around the mines making sure the area was safe.


	28. Dreams and Death

_Three-year-old Solatiri cried as one of Denethor's maids brought her to her new chambers. Every corridor in Minas Tirith looked the same. Solatiri was sure she was going to get lost in these areas._

"_I want to go home", she cried._

"_This is your new home", the maid said. "You'll be sharing it with me. I'll take care of you."_

_Solatiri said nothing as she looked down. She heard rapid footsteps coming toward them but didn't bother to look up._

"_Asudei", she heard a voice say. "May I have a moment with her?"_

"_Of course, my Lord", the maid said as she walked away._

"_Hello", the voice said._

_Solatiri said nothing as she kept her eyes down._

"_I said hello", the voice said. "Can you talk?"_

_She looked up to see that older boy who was with Denethor. She looked at his chestnut brown hair that was long enough to touch his ears. His blue eyes stared into her._

"_H-h-hello."_

"_I am Boromir, son of Denethor", the boy said. "What's your name?"_

"_Solatiri", she answered._

"_Solatiri", Boromir said extending his hand. "Would you like to look around the Citadel with me?"_

_Solatiri looked at his hand for a moment then at him. He seemed nice enough. She took his hand and instantly felt warmth coming from his hand. She liked the way it felt and began to smile as she stopped crying._

* * *

"Solatiri, wake up", Boromir whispered as he shook her.

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Gandalf's found the way out", he said.

He helped her up as she stretched.

"Boromir, I had a dream about us", Solatiri said.

"About us?"

"When we first met. Do you remember?"

Boromir smiled as he nodded.

"How could I forget?" he said.

Solatiri smiled as she recalled the day they met. She took his hand as they walked down the corridor with Gandalf lighting the way.

"Let me risk a little more light", he said making his staff glow brighter.

Everyone gasped and looked in awe as the continued walking. It was like a whole underground city. The pillars sounding them were tall and seemed never-ending.

"Behold", Gandalf said. "The great realm and the Dwarf-city of Dwarrordelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake", Sam mumbled.

"Incredible", Solatiri said. "I had no knowledge Dwarves could build places as beautiful as this."

"You have much to learn about the Dwarves" Gimli said.

Everyone walked in silence as they continued looking upon the beauty of the empty Dwarf-city. As they reached a corner, Gimli suddenly stopped as he saw a chamber with light.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said as Gimli ran into the chamber.

"No", everyone heard. "No. Oh, no."

The Fellowship entered the chamber to see many bodies lying around. Gimli knelt in front of a stone tomb. Solatiri looked at it to see something written in the Dwarf language.

"_Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria_" Gandalf read. "He is dead, then."

Gimli wailed in sorrow.

"Gimli, you must be quiet", Solatiri whispered. "We haven't reached safety yet."

"It's as I feared", Gandalf said as he spotted the corpse of a Dwarf holding a book of sorts.

He handed his hat and staff to Pippin as he picked up the book and read.

"We must move on", Legolas said. "We cannot linger."

"_They have taken the bridge and the second hall_", Gandalf read out loud. _"We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums in the deep."_

"Boromir, I'm frightened", Solatiri whispered as she held onto his arm.

"It'll be alright", Boromir whispered wrapping his arm around her. "We'll get out of here."

"We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Out of nowhere a loud crash echoed throughout the chamber, as well as the entire mine. Everyone turned to see Pippin pull away from a corpse that sat on the edge of a well. The corpse fell into the mine as well as a bucket and chains, making a loud racket echo.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked at Solatiri for comfort but frowned as she just shook her head at him. Everyone looked around as they began to hear drums through the mine as well as creatures shrieking.

"Boromir…" Solatiri said, her voice full of fear.


	29. Cave-Troll

"Frodo!" Sam said.

Solatiri looked at Frodo who pulled his sword from the sheath. The blade was glowing blue. Everyone looked around as they heard more shrieking from the mines.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

Solatiri felt Boromir pull his arms away from her as he ran to the door.

"Boromir, what are you doing?" she asked.

She watched as he pulled open the door looking for any Orcs or other creatures. Solatiri heard the sound of arrows being released in the distance. She ran and pulled Boromir back.

"Watch out!"

They watched as the arrows hit the door. She pulled Boromir back into the tomb as the others stepped away from the door.

"Get back!" Aragorn told the Hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

She helped Boromir and Aragorn close the doors and begin to bar it.

"They have a cave-troll", Boromir said feeling less relieved.

"Let them come!" Gimli growled. There's one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Everyone pulled away from the doors as Boromir, Gandalf and Aragorn drew their swords. Legolas and Solatiri stood with their bows and arrows ready to fire. They watch anxiously as the creatures began banging on the doors trying to break them open.

"Don't be a hero, Boromir", Solatiri whispered. "I don't need protecting."

"Silence that talk", Boromir whispered back. "You can't kill all of them on your own."

"Just stay safe…for me."

Finally the creatures began cutting their way through the doors. Legolas released his arrow as the hole in the door became big enough. Solatiri released her arrow as another creature cut their way through the door. The creatures backed away shrieking as the doors broke down, letting Orcs and Goblins rush into the tomb.

Legolas and Solatiri fired their arrows trying to keep the creatures as far from them as possible. It wasn't enough as more came running. Solatiri threw down her bow and pulled her sword from her belt as the Orcs came running. Aside from the creatures growling, everyone heard the battle cries of the Hobbits as they joined in the fight.

As Solatiri fought, she paid no mind to her backside. She yelled in surprise as an Orc tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me, you filth!" she yelled kicking it in the stomach.

She pulled the dagger she kept in her boot and stabbed it in the throat. As she turned away, everyone began to hear loud footsteps. They all turned to the doors in time to see a giant troll crashing into the tomb. Around its neck was a chain that was being pulled by an Orc. Legolas aimed his arrow and shot it into the troll's shoulder only making it mad.

"Sam, run!" Solatiri yelled as the troll focused on Sam.

She pulled him to his feet and pushed him behind her. She held her sword in front of her ready to attack the troll. Solatiri looked behind the troll to see Aragorn and Boromir pull the chain around the troll's neck, pull it away from her and Sam. The troll turned as Aragorn ran, leaving Boromir in its path. The troll grabbed the chain and swung it, making Boromir fly through the air until he hit the wall.

"Boromir!" Solatiri yelled when she saw he wasn't getting up.

She saw an Orc standing above him as he regained consciousness. Solatiri ran until she threw her dagger into the Orc's neck.

"Boromir, are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine", he answered.

She handed him his sword and quickly kissed his cheek before running off. She watched as Gimli tried to outrun the troll. Legolas shot two more arrows into its chest. Solatiri noticed every arrow Legolas shot were hitting it in the chest but it still wouldn't die.

"Legolas!" she yelled. "Aim for its head!"

He nodded to her as the troll attacked him. The troll used its chain to try and hit Legolas only succeeding in getting the chain wrapped around a stone pillar. Legolas climbed up the chain and stood on the troll's shoulders aiming for the head. The arrow rebounded as the troll broke free of the chain. The troll grabbed its weapon and turned its attention to the Hobbits.

"Frodo! Pippin! Merry! Run!" Solatiri yelled as she fought her way to the troll.

She took her dagger and threw it at the troll's leg. The troll roared and turned to her.

"Get away from them!" she yelled as she jumped on the troll's foot, stabbing it with her sword.

"Solatiri, get away from there!" Boromir yelled when he saw her.

The troll growled and kicked its foot trying to get her off. She held onto her sword still stuck in the troll's foot until the troll kicked its foot against the wall. Solatiri hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Solatiri!" Boromir yelled.


	30. To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum

All Boromir saw was Solatiri lying on the ground as the fight continued around them. She was not getting up which told Boromir she was either seriously hurt…or dead.

"Solatiri!" he yelled.

He ignored all others as he tried to get to her. Boromir yelled in anger and pain as he fought with an Orc. He looked from the corner of his eye to see the Troll close by. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the Troll stepping close to Solatiri. One false move and the Troll could crush her.

"No!"

Boromir swung his sword, cutting the Orc's throat. He dropped his sword and ran to Solatiri. He held her in his arms, still she did not move.

"Solatiri, don't be dead", he said. "Wake up."

He brushed the hair across her face trying to get her to wake up. Boromir watched her eyes flutter open.

"Boromir", she softly said.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I think…my ankle…"

Solatiri watched as Boromir gently slid her boot off to check. They looked in horror to see her ankle twisted and rapidly bruising.

"What happened?" Solatiri asked.

She quickly remembered where they were and what happened. Her eyes widened.

"The Hobbits", she said. "Are they alright?"

They turned as the heard the roar of the Troll. Merry and Pippin were on the Troll's shoulders with their swords stuck in it. They held on for dear life as the Troll tried to shake them off.

"Where's Frodo?" Solatiri asked.

Boromir looked around trying to find Frodo. He spotted him laying face-down on the ground with a spear beside him and feared the worst. His attention went back to the Troll as he heard another roar come from it. Legolas aimed his bow and arrow and released. The arrow went into the Troll's mouth, coming out of the back of its head. Everyone stepped back as the troll fell to the ground dead.

With that taken care of, everyone ran to Frodo with little hope he was alive. Aragorn gently rolled him over onto his back. Frodo moaned in a bit of pain filling everyone with excitement and relief.

"He's alive", Sam sighed.

"I'm alright", Frodo said sitting up. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead", Aragorn said in amazement. "That spear would've skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye", Gandalf said.

Everyone watched as Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a chainmail shirt of sorts.

Mithril", Gimli said with a smile. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Everyone turned as they heard shrieks in the distance. A faint light in the darkness began to come their way.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum! Gandalf said.

"Solatiri", Boromir said.

He took her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as he helped her limp as everyone began to run. The Fellowship ran through the empty city hoping to find a way out. Solatiri looked back to see a whole army of Goblins surrounding them.

"Look!"

The Hobbits looked to see Goblins chasing them and appearing from all sides. They even crawled out of a hole in the ceiling. Everyone stopped as the Goblins closed in around them. Everyone stood ready for a fight except for Solatiri. She held onto Boromir and looked in fear as the Goblins hissed and looked at them with their huge eyes and smiled showing their sharp teeth.

A loud bellowing roar came from beyond the corridors. The Goblins shrieked in terror as they looked in the distance to see a fiery glow appear. They backed away climbing up the columns to the ceiling and crawling back into their holes.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Everyone looked at Gandalf waiting for an answer. When he did not speak, everyone grew frightened.

"A Balrog", Gandalf answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Everyone ran to the end of the city as the glow started coming closer and closer.

* * *

_note to all my readers. i may lose internet in the next few days so don't be surprised if i don't update soon_


	31. Gandalf's Sacrifice

The Fellowship ran through the corridor of the Dwarf City. Gandalf pointed the way to the Bridge letting Boromir take the lead while he stayed back watching how close the fiery glow was. Boromir ran as fast as he could until he reached stairs. He stopped as the stairs suddenly came to an end, nearly falling off. Thinking quick, Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Which way do we go now?" Solatiri asked.

"Lead them on, Aragorn", Gandalf said. "The Bridge is near."

Everyone looked to see a bridge a fair distance away. Aragorn looked back at Gandalf who suddenly shoved him in a direction.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

Everyone turned to another path of stairs which were very steep. Solatiri looked down the side of the stairs seeing what looked like an endless fall.

"Solatiri, come", Boromir said sheathing his sword.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he picked her up.

"You can't make it with your ankle like that."

Solatiri held on as Boromir carried on his back. Boromir followed the rest of the Fellowship as they ran down the stairs. They stopped as they came to a gap. Everyone watched as Legolas jumped over the gap like it was nothing.

"Will you be able to make it?" Solatiri asked.

"I don't know", Boromir said.

Everyone turned as they felt and heard giant footsteps coming closer and closer. The footsteps were accompanied with low roars.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called out.

Gandalf turned and jumped over the gap with Legolas helping him. Out of nowhere an arrow came flying and hit the stairs. Everyone turned to see Goblins on the ledge above them shooting arrows at them. Legolas raised his bow and arrow and fired back at them.

"Boromir", Solatiri said. "Take the Hobbits first."

"What?" he said surprised.

"You can't make it with all three of us. Go!"

Solatiri climbed off his back giving him a chance to jump.

"Merry! Pippin!"

Boromir picked up the small Hobbits and jumped across the gap, and just in time. The edge of the stairs crumbled and fell just as Boromir's feet left the edge. The Goblins continued firing arrows at the group while Legolas continued to fight back.

"Sam", Aragorn said picking up the Hobbit.

He tossed Sam across the gap with Boromir there to catch him. Aragorn turned back to see Gimli holding his hand up.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf", he grumbled.

Gimli jumped as far as he could, making it to the edge of the gap nearly falling back. Legolas quickly grabbed his beard, pulling him toward the group.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled in pain.

The stairs Frodo, Aragorn and Solatiri were on continued to crumble. They stepped back as the gap became bigger and bigger until it looked impossible to jump across.

"What now?" Solatiri asked as they looked at the gap.

"Hold on!" Aragorn said.

She looked at Boromir wondering how they were going to get across. Behind them, the giant footsteps were now close enough to make the Balrog's presence known. Its footsteps shook the corridors causing the stone details around to fall. One large piece fell on top of the stairs behind Frodo, Aragorn and Solatiri making them collapse. There was no going back now. They were trapped.

Solatiri gasped as the pillar holding them up cracked and began to tilt.

"Hang on!" Aragorn said as the stairs began to move.

"What's happening?" she asked.

The rest of the Fellowship watched in suspense as Frodo, Aragorn and Solatiri tried to keep from falling. Aragorn noticed the stairs tilted in the direction he and the others leaned into.

"Lean forward", he said.

Frodo and Solatiri leaned forward making the stairs tilt toward the Fellowship. As the stairs collided with the other side of the gap, Frodo, Aragorn and Solatiri fell forward. Legolas caught Aragorn. Gandalf caught Frodo. Boromir caught Solatiri.

The Fellowship turned and continued to run. There was no time to stop.

Gandalf led the Fellowship away from the stairs and down an empty corridor that led to the Bridge. Everyone looked to see a path of fire that Gandalf seemed to ignore.

"Over the Bridge!" he said. "Fly!"

As soon as everyone ran past Gandalf, they heard a bellowing roar. Out of the flames came the Balrog Gandalf feared. It was larger even than the Troll they face. Gandalf turned and ran knowing fighting would do him no good. The Balrog followed them to the Bridge.

Aragorn slowed his pace a bit when he saw how narrow the Bridge was. Bellow them was nothing but shadow and darkness. Everyone ran across the Bridge but stopped when they saw Gandalf stop in the middle and turned to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as he watched.

"What is he doing?" Solatiri asked.

The flames that danced across the Balrog's body rose as it stood before Gandalf.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor."

Gandalf raised his staff as the crystal glowed brightly, creating a protective shield around him. The Balrog held a sword make of fire ready to attack.

"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog brought his sword down on top of Gandalf destroying the shield and the sword. The Fellowship watched hoping Gandalf would defeat this beast and rejoin the group.

"Go back to the Shadow."

The Balrog stepped closer as it pulled out a long whip made of fire. Unfazed Gandalf raised his staff.

"You…shall not…pass!"

He brought his staff down onto the Bridge creating a blinding light that seemed to do nothing. The Balrog looking unimpressed took another step toward Gandalf. Everyone watched as the Bridge beneath it crumbled leaving the Balrog to fall to its doom. Satisfied, Gandalf turned away only to have his foot caught on the whip of fire, falling to the edge of the Bridge.

The Hobbits began to ran to help him, only to be held back by Boromir.

"No!" he said. "No!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled in sorrow.

Gandalf looked into Frodo's eyes before looking at the rest of the group.

"Fly, you fools!"

With that said, he let go letting himself fall into the darkness.

"NO!"


	32. Lothlorien

Frodo screamed in sorrow as Gandalf fell into Shadow. Seeing as how he wasn't going to move, Boromir picked him up and carried him out of the cave.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled when he saw Aragorn standing there looking at the broken Bridge.

Aragorn turned and followed the rest of the Fellowship out of the cave. With Gandalf gone, there was no one left to lead them to Mordor. Aragorn knew he had to take charge and lead the group.

Solatiri blinked as her eyes met with sunlight. She looked around seeing the light of day for the first time in four days. But at what cost? They had lost their leader and a good friend. She looked around to see how everyone was dealing with their emotions.

Sam sat and covered his eyes as he started to cry. Gimli was looking to go back into the Mines and give those Goblins a beating for taking their friend, but Boromir held him back with a look of defeat on his face. Merry looked nearly emotionless, almost as if he didn't know how to feel. He comforted Pippin who was laying across his lap sobbing. Legolas looked lost and confused. Elves don't die, with the exception of being slain in battle or dying of a broken heart. Aragorn on the other hand showed no traces of sadness at all. It was almost as if Gandalf's death had no effect on him.

"Legolas", he said. "Get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said.

He didn't understand how Aragorn could be so calm and collected. Did he not care about Gandalf or what he meant to the Hobbits?

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs", Aragorn said. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Boromir looked at Solatiri who felt just the same as he did. Aragorn was unpredictable with emotions, but he was right. They needed to leave while they still could.

"Come, Boromir, Solatiri, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Solatiri went to Merry and Pippin. She gave them a comforting hug.

"I know you're upset", she said. "But now is not the time to grieve. We are still on dangerous grounds."

"What will we do without Gandalf?" Pippin asked tearfully.

"Aragorn will take care of us. Right now we need to keep moving."

Solatiri looked into the distance to see Aragorn comforting Frodo. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. Frodo looked like he had lost his best friend, which he had. Aragorn turned away and began walking down the mountain. Everyone followed as they walked slowly. Aragorn ran like an excited child.

* * *

As the Fellowship reached the outskirts of the woods, they began to feel relieved. Aragorn said they would be safe there. Solatiri looked around to see the tallest trees that could possibly exist. The autumn leaves fell and floated to the ground. The peaceful silence was broken by a paranoid Gimli.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" he said. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch…of terrible power. All who look upon her…fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

"Are you sure that's not a myth?" Solatiri asked. "I've heard of no such thing."

"Solatiri", Boromir said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily", Gimli said, his voice rising. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

He stopped as he came face to face with Elves pointing arrows at him. The Hobbits stopped as more Elves pointed their arrows at them.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could've shot him in the dark", one Elf said as he stepped forward.

"Wait", Solatiri said. "We mean no harm."

"Solatiri, hush", Boromir whispered taking her hand.

The Fellowship stayed silent as the Elves led them into the forest. Night fell and soon the Elf that spoke to them stopped to interrogate the group.

"_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil",_ he spoke in Elvish.

"_Our Fellowship stands in your debt",_ Legolas said in Elvish.

The Elf turned and looked at Aragorn.

"_Aragorn of the Dunedain…you are known to us."_

So much for the courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli said frustrated. "Speak words we can all understand!"

Solatiri felt the same way but she didn't encourage Gimli's behavior. This was no way to act in front of people who offered protection.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days", the Elf said looking at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli said.

He then spoke something in Dwarfish that sounded highly inappropriate and rude.

"That was not so courteous", Aragorn said.

The Elf turned away from them and looked at the Hobbits. He set his eyes on Frodo as his expression grew grim.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

Everyone looked at Frodo suspiciously. They couldn't go further because of him? Aragorn followed the Elf to discuss their situation in Elvish. The rest of the Fellowship sat away from Frodo looking at him every now and then. Solatiri and Boromir sat with him trying to comfort the young Hobbit.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain", Boromir said. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

"He is right", Solatiri said. "I know this is hard, but you need to move on. Don't think of Gandalf as he was today. Think of the joy he brought to others."

Everyone looked up as the Elf stood before them.

"You will follow me", he said.

Everyone stood and followed as he led them through the woods. They stopped as they reached the largest trees in the woods.

"Caras Galadhon", the Elf said. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."


	33. Galadriel's Warning

The Fellowship walked up the spiral stairs that seemingly went endless around the trees. Solatiri looked down to see they were well above the ground. She looked up to see Elves watching them from every tree. Above them appeared to be what looked like a courtroom with Elves waiting for them. Everyone looked in awe as they watched two Elves descend the stairs before them, hand in hand. This must be the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

Solatiri looked at Galadriel feeling her eyes looking at her…looking into her soul. Solatiri looked upon her face which was framed by her long golden hair which a silver crown rested upon. Her blue eyes stared at the Fellowship. With her was Celeborn who had long blonde hair.

"The enemy knows you have entered here", he spoke. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked into Aragorn's eyes and saw the horror and sadness he held in them.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land", she said. "He has fallen into Shadow."

Aragorn looked at her and nodded at her words. Celeborn looked lost as he strayed into thought.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame", Legolas said. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

The Fellowship lowered their heads feeling ashamed of their decision to go into Moria. But none were more ashamed than Gimli who vented the idea in the first place.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life", Galadriel said. "We do not yet know his full purpose."

Solatiri looked at them feeling confused. The Elves do not know his purpose? What did that mean? Gandalf was gone and yet she spoke as if he were still alive. Galadriel looked at the Fellowship who were feeling the pain of sorrow weigh heavy on their hearts.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin", she said. "For the world has grown full of peril…and in all lands…love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel turned her sight to Boromir who looked back at her. As she looked into his eyes, he began to break out in a sweat as sadness filled his eyes once more. He turned away from her giving a shaking sigh as a tear fell from his eye.

"Boromir?" Solatiri softly whispered.

She softly gasped as she heard a voice in her head.

"_Solatiri…daughter of Hama and Eithrin of the Rohan kingdom of Men. Your long awaited hopes do not end lightly. He is in great danger. You know this…you have from the very start. Go now and make this moment yours to remember…for you will never have the chance to do it in times of peace."_

Solatiri shook her head as she tried to fight back a sob. She turned away not wanting to hear anymore.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife", Galadriel said. "Stray but a little and it will fail…to the ruin of all."

Boromir and Solatiri turned back to Galadriel seeking a glimmer of hope.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true", she said. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest…for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

Solatiri looked at the Fellowship who started to rest comfortably in the beds provided by the Elves. Her ankle had been wrapping in bandages with healing herbs to help. In the distance they heard the sweet sound of the Elves singing in their language.

"A lament for Gandalf", Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks", Sam said. "There should be a verse about them."

Everyone watched as he stood and spoke a verse he thought of.

"_The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers came falling like a rain of flowers."_

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road", he said sitting back down.

"It was very sweet of you to do, Sam", Solatiri said. "I'm sure Gandalf would be proud to hear someone praise his fireworks."

She looked to see Boromir sitting away from the rest of the Fellowship. She got up and limped to him to see a distant look on his face.

"Boromir?" she said sitting down. "What's troubling you?"

"Take some rest", Aragorn said helping. "These borders are well-protected."

"I will find no rest here", Boromir said. "I heard her voice inside my head."

"She spoke to you?" Solatiri asked.

"She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "even now there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

"Boromir…"

Solatiri gently raised her hand touching his cheek. Aragorn watched the two before sitting down with them.

"My father is a noble man", Boromir said. "But his rule is failing and…and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

"He asks too much of you", Solatiri said. "Boromir, you are not the answer to everything."

He nodded as he began thinking about home. How he wished to return home with Solatiri.

"Have you ever seen it, Aragorn?" he asked. "The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home…by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City", Aragorn said uninterested. "Long ago."

"One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "the Lords of Gondor have returned."

Aragorn looked away before getting up and returning to his bed. Solatiri took Boromir's hand.

"Come with me", she said leading him away from the Fellowship.

* * *

_Ok big announcement. All you readers be sure to look for the next chapter for a surprise!_


	34. Hold Me

_Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Enjoy!_

* * *

Boromir and Solatiri walked through the tall trees of Lothlorien in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the singing of the Elves. Boromir looked at Solatiri and noticed the sorrow she held in her eyes as well as the tear that threatened to fall.

"Solatiri?" he spoke.

"Yes?" she answered.

Boromir reached out and took her hand into his. Solatiri looked at his hand then up at him refusing to look into his eyes.

"Solatiri, what's wrong?" he asked. "You brought us out here to be alone. So speak."

Solatiri looked down as she heard Galadriel's words in her head. Without saying a word, she buried her face into Boromir's chest. He held her close as he felt her body shake with a sob.

_Ever, hoping, there would come a day._

_When I'd hear my one and only say._

"I heard her voice in my head like you did", Solatiri said.

"What did she tell you?" Boromir asked.

"She spoke of you and the future for me. She said my hopes do not end lightly. You are in great danger, Boromir. She told me."

"What kind of danger?"

"She did not say. Oh, Boromir…"

_Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_

_And I know, I will love you so_

_For all eternity, my life has begun_

_Because you're the one holding me_

Solatiri pressed her lips against his. Boromir responded as he moved his lips with hers. Her arms snaked their way up around his neck as their kiss grew deeper. His arms found their way around her waist. Solatiri was surprised. What changed in Boromir? He had never shown this much affection toward her.

_Never, Knowing, I could feel this way_

_But when you're near me, I can't wait to say_

"Boromir?"

"Yes?" he answered.

Solatiri looked into his eyes searching for any reason why he had changed. For the first time in her life, she saw what she had longed for. Love…not fondness and friendship, love. Solatiri smiled as she decided to take Galadriel's advice and make this moment hers to remember.

"I love you, Boromir, son of Denethor", she said.

Boromir smiled as he ran his hand along her cheek, feeling her smooth skin.

"Solatiri", he began. "I have always loved you."

_Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_

_And I know, I will love you so_

_For all eternity, my life has begun_

_Because you're the one holding me_

Solatiri kissed him as deep as she could. Her hands wandered to the belt around his waist as she began to loosen it. Boromir tugged on the sleeve of her shirt until her shoulder was exposed. He leaned down and kissed her bare skin receiving a soft moan in return.

"Boromir…"

She pressed her body against his until she began to feel his erection.

"Solatiri…I want you", he said.

_It's like a dream come true, for I'm in love with you_

Boromir undressed Solatiri slowly, taking in ever last detail of her body, of her beauty. As she undressed him, she noticed all his battle scars from past experiences. Solatiri leaned in and kissed every one of them.

"My brave warrior", she said.

Boromir laid her down as she looked up at him full of trust. Solatiri let her fingers tangle themselves in his hair as he ran his hands up her body feeling every curve.

"Please, Boromir", Solatiri said. "I need you, my love."

She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the moment Boromir would enter her, but nothing could prepare her for the sensations she felt. Solatiri wrapped her arms around him while he held her in his arms.

_Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_

_And I know, I will love you so_

_For all eternity, my life has begun_

_Because you're the one holding me..._

"I do not care what my father asks of me anymore", Boromir said. "When all this is done, I desire to wed you."

"You do?" Solatiri asked.

"My love, I want to be bond to you and only you, forever."

He kissed her hard and passionately as they moved as one into the late hours of the night.

* * *

_song used: Holding Me_

_watch?v=oLM0irTH96c_


	35. Farewells

Boromir looked at Solatiri who slept peacefully at his side. They had made love a second time, but even that could not take his mind off the issue at hand. Although Boromir's heart longed to return home and marry Solatiri, he could not. Nor could he let Solatiri come with him. The journey was growing more perilous, and there was no doubt in his mind that someone could die.

Gondor was also on his mind. The threat of Mordor was growing and Gondor could not stand against it for long. Boromir knew Faramir was there to defend Osgiliath and Minas Tirith, but he was not strong to do so without help. As much as he hated the thought, he would not bring Solatiri when the Fellowship set out for Mordor. This time he was going to leave her to return home. He needed Solatiri to return home and help protect Gondor.

* * *

Boromir looked out as the morning fog rolled in. it was dawn and the sun hadn't even rose yet. Boromir stood with the rest of the Fellowship as the Elves bade them farewell. He wished he could've woken Solatiri to bid her farewell, but he knew she wouldn't let him leave without her. Instead, he let her sleep at their camp undisturbed.

The Elves pinned the Fellowship's new cloaks with the Leaf of Lorien as a gift.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people", Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes. Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so. By the river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Boromir felt a lump in his throat knowing he may be leaving Solatiri for the last time. When would they meet again, he did not know. He prayed to the heavens above that she and himself would be kept safe. Lady Galadriel looked at him saying not a word.

"_You wish for her to be safe_", Boromir heard in his head. _"Solatiri will not obey. She will follow to be with you one last time."_

He looked at her in horror. One last time? Was she going to die? Boromir looked away trying to hide his tears from view. Galadriel turned to Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas", she said. "Is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas looked at his bow in amazement. It was a lot longer than his own bow. Galadriel turned to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin", she said. "They have already seen service in war."

She noted Pippin's young, frightened look as he looked at his dagger.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Galadriel smiled and turned to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee", she said. "Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady", Sam said grateful before looking at Merry and Pippin's gifts. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel chuckled as she turned to Gimli who looked away from her.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked.

"Nothing", he quickly said before looking up. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time…for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel chuckled feeling flattered by the complement. She looked at Aragorn making her expression grow grim.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear", she said touching the jewel Aragorn wore around his neck.

"_Farewell"_, she said in Elvish. _"We shall not meet again…Elessar."_

Last was Frodo who looked up at her.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil…our most beloved star."

Galadriel leaned in and kissed the top of his head wishing him all the luck in the world.

"May it be a light for you in dark places…when all other lights go out."

The Fellowship bowed before getting into the boats the Elves provided for them. Boromir took his oar as he carried Merry and Pippin in his boat. Legolas carried Gimli in his boat. Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam in his boat. Their journey continued as they paddled down the river.

* * *

Solatiri yawned as she woke. The night before had to have been the best night of her life. She reached her hand to her side hoping to find Boromir, instead she felt nothing but an empty space.

"Boromir?" she said opening her eyes.

Solatiri sat up seeing the camp completely deserted. She turned to find a note left where Boromir was.

_My dear Solatiri,_

_You must not follow me this time. I need you to return to Gondor. The city stands no chance against the foes of Mordor. Return home and help Faramir protect our home. I cannot say when I will return. But when I do, remember I desire to marry you. You are the love of my life._

_Forever yours, Boromir._

"Faramir", Solatiri said. "He must be so worried about us."

She got up and dressed. Solatiri knew Boromir said not to follow, but she wasn't going to listen. In her heart she could feel he would need her.

"Solatiri…"

She looked to see Galadriel standing before her.

"My lady", Solatiri bowed. "Did the Fellowship depart?"

"They did", Galadriel answered.

"Which way did they go?"

"You must not go after him", she said. "Nothing good will come of it."

"I have to go after Boromir", Solatiri said. "He needs me."

Galadriel looked at her with a grim expression.

"You and he are not fated to be bound in this world."

"What do you speak of?" Solatiri asked. "Boromir and I are meant to be bound. He said he wishes to wed."

She picked up her weapons and walked past her feeling a sense of anger and worry. Who was she to tell her that Boromir was not meant to be with her?

"Go if you must", Galadriel said. "But I warn you. You will not find happiness. Instead you will be filled with sorrow and mourning."

One of the Elves brought a horse for Solatiri.

"I thank you for your concern", she told Galadriel. "But I will find Boromir before anything happens."

She started down the river trying to catch up with the Fellowship.


	36. Down the River

"Where are they?"

Solatiri looked up and down the river as she rode. So far, she had seen no sign of the Fellowship. There wasn't even a shred of evidence that they had passed down the river. Out of nowhere, she heard an animal howling in fear. Hoping it would be a sign someone was there, she headed in its direction.

"Boromir, is that you?" Solatiri asked.

She gasped and backed the horse away as she saw an army running through the woods. They were not Men. Neither were they Elves. This army was full of monsters. They did not look like Orcs. They looked like a cross between Orcs and Goblins. What were they doing out here?

Solatiri saw each and every one of those creatures wore white paint on their faces. A white hand…the white hand of Saruman! They must've been following the Fellowship. Solatiri knew if she was going to find Boromir, those creatures could lead her to him. She waited until the army past her before following them from a distance.

* * *

Night soon fell. After a whole day of rowing down the river, the Fellowship stopped for the night on the riverbank. The Fellowship huddled close together by the fire hoping to stay warm. Boromir felt uneasy. He felt eyes on them.

Aragorn watched as Boromir got up and looked out to the river. Was he thinking about Solatiri? Boromir hadn't spoken all day. Aragorn got up to talk to him until he saw movement in the water. There was a log with a pair of hands holding onto it.

"Gollum", Aragorn said. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he is too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts", Boromir said. "It will make the crossing even more dangerous."

He worried for Solatiri hoping she would be safe on her way to Gondor. He started thinking he should've let someone escort her home, but then again she would have none of it. He had to think of a way to make sure she would be alright. Boromir also missed his father and his brother.

Denethor…Boromir nearly forgot about his task. He was supposed to retrieve the Ring for his father. He still held hope that the Ring would protect his people.

"Minas Tirith is a safer road", Boromir said trying to get Aragorn to lead the Fellowship to Gondor. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us", Aragorn said getting tired of Boromir's suggestions.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves", Boromir argued. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Aragorn turned to leave. Boromir grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city", Aragorn said.

Frustrated, Boromir released Aragorn having nothing more to say. He would not fail his father. He would bring the ring to Gondor one way or another.

* * *

_short, i know. will Solatiri make it in time to save Boromir or will she fail?_


	37. Boromir Snaps

Boromir looked at Aragorn untrusting. He hadn't slept all night and it showed from the circles beneath his eyes. He had to find a way to get the Ring to Gondor.

The Fellowship continued their journey down the river in silence. Aragorn knew they did not have to row far as the first landmark in hours made itself known.

"The Argonath", he said in amazement.

Everyone looked to see two giant statues standing side by side along the river. Everyone expressed emotions of awe as they looked upon them.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old", Aragorn said. "My kin…"

The Fellowship knew they had reached the end of the river as they passed the statues. Ahead laid nothing but a waterfall. They turned to shore to stop and rest for the rest of the day. Boromir looked around as Frodo got out of the boat. He knew he had to act quickly.

"We cross the lake at nightfall", Aragorn said as everyone sat down to eat. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli said speaking up. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil…an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road", Aragorn said. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

With everyone distracted, Boromir took this chance and got up to find Frodo who had wandered off.

* * *

Solatiri got off her horse to let it rest. She had been traveling since dawn with no sign of the Fellowship. The army that she was following seemed to have lost her along the way.

She carried her bow and arrow as she went into the woods to hunt for food. Out of nowhere, Solatiri heard a distant voice.

"None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you."

"Boromir!" Solatiri said with a smile.

She ran toward the direction of his voice but stopped and hid when she saw him and Frodo alone. Boromir was carrying firewood and Frodo looked at him frightened. What were they doing?

"Frodo?" Boromir said concerned.

Frodo looked away not wanting to talk. Boromir stepped closer to him.

"I know why you seek solitude", he said. "You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

"What is he talking about?" Solatiri wondered. "I told him he couldn't bring the Ring to Gondor."

"There are other ways, Frodo", he continued. "Other paths that we can take."

"I know what you would say", Frodo said. "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked stepping closer, starting to become more menacing. "We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way", Frodo said becoming nervous.

Boromir finally began to snap as his voice was now filled with madness.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" he yelled throwing the firewood.

Solatiri gasped in fear as she watched him go mad all because of the Ring.

"If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No", Frodo said standing his ground.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

Solatiri nodded in agreement.

Boromir's mind finally snapped as he gave the Hobbit one more warning.

"What chance do you think you have?" he asked. "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!

Frodo turned away not wanting to hear more. Boromir formed a crazy look on his face as he went after him."

"You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! it could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!"

"Boromir!" Solatiri gasped as she saw him pull Frodo to the ground trying to take the Ring.

"Give it to me!" Boromir yelled.

"Boromir, get off of him!" she yelled pushing him off. "Frodo, get away!"

Frodo slid the Ring onto his finger, vanishing from sight, running off. Boromir continued his crazed act of madness.

"I see your mind…you will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!"

"Boromir, snap out of it!" Solatiri yelled as she punched him across the face.

She watched him fall to the ground before he looked up at her. The crazed look in his eyes was gone. He was just Boromir again.

"Solatiri?" he whimpered.

"I'm here, my love", Solatiri said putting her arm around him.

"Frodo?" Boromir said looking around. "What have I done?"

"Nothing", she said. "You've done nothing. It was the Ring that did this."

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"


	38. Farewell Boromir my Beloved

Solatiri held Boromir in her arms as he trembled in fright. The power of the Ring was more than he imagined and it frightened him. Everyone was right. No one could wield it. He couldn't believe he attacked Frodo.

"Boromir, where are the others?" Solatiri asked.

"The river", Boromir answered.

"Go back to them", she said. "I'll find Frodo."

"No, I have to tell him I'm sorry."

"You will."

She brushed the hair out of his face noticing the pale look on his face.

"You look awful. Go back and rest, my love. You need it."

From a distance, they heard the clashing of swords and creatures growling. Solatiri quickly pulled Boromir to his feet before raising her bow and arrow.

"Find the halfling!" they heard someone roar. "Find the halfling!"

"The Hobbits", Solatiri said.

The two started running back in the direction of the camp hoping the find Frodo. They saw a group of Uruk-Hai running in a direction close to them as if they were chasing someone.

"There", Boromir said. "Frodo might be there."

They followed the Uruk-Hai to find Merry and Pippin surrounded. Boromir raised his sword as an Uruk came running with an ax. He grabbed the ax and used it to kill the monster. Solatiri fired her arrows at the oncoming Uruk-Hai.

"Merry, Pippin, run!" Solatiri said.

Merry and Pippin instead pulled their daggers from their belts and started helping.

"Boromir, look out!"

Solatiri pulled her knife out and threw it at an Uruk, stabbing it in the throat. Boromir knew they weren't going to last long. More and more Uruk-hai were coming. They were outnumbered. He looked at his belt remembering he held the horn of Gondor. He hoped that there would be someone close to help. Boromir pulled the horn from his belt and blew, calling for help.

"Retreat!" he said as he, Solatiri and the Hobbits ran. "Run! Run!"

He raised his horn again to call for help. It was no use as it seemed there was no help that would come. Merry and Pippin dropped their daggers and instead started throwing stones. They seemed to work as every stone they threw managed to hit an Uruk in the head. Solatiri noticed she was running out of arrows and resorted to fighting with her sword. From the corner of her eye, she could see on large Uruk wielding a bow and arrow. It stood on the top of the hill aiming at Boromir.

"No!" she screamed.

The Uruk released his arrow, hitting Boromir in the chest. He stood unable to move as the arrow stuck into his chest. Solatiri stood almost frozen as she watched the energy leave him.

"BOROMIR!" she screamed as he fell to his knees.

Boromir wasn't giving up without a fight. He got up and continued fighting off the Uruk-hai left and right. Another arrow came this time hitting Boromir in the corner of his stomach. Solatiri screamed in sorrow as she watched him fall. It couldn't end like this.

Boromir looked at the Hobbits who looked at him both sad and afraid. He couldn't let the Uruk-Hai take them. He looked at Solatiri who was about to lose her composure and weep over him. If this would be the end, he would die a hero in her eyes.

Solatiri watched as Boromir stood and resumed fighting. She knew he wouldn't last long without help. Solatiri raised her sword to continue fighting as well. She stopped as she heard the sound of Boromir being hit with another arrow. This time he was hit directly in the chest between both arrows. He fell to his knees, this time he wouldn't get up.

Merry and Pippin picked up their swords knowing they had to help. The Uruk-Hai grabbed them and carried them off, leaving Boromir to die.

"Merry! Pippin!"

Solatiri turned to see the Uruk who attacked Boromir pointing another arrow at him. This time he was aiming for his head.

"No!" Solatiri yelled as she pushed the Uruk away.

Aragorn came running to help her fight. Solatiri was angry now as she raised her sword against the Uruk.

"You will not take him away from me!" she said as angry tears came to her eyes.

Aragorn pulled his knife from his belt, stabbing him in the leg. The Uruk beat Aragorn to a pulp before pulling the knife from his leg. He licked the blood off the blade and threw it at Solatiri who swung her sword, dodging it. Aragorn got to his feet and swung his sword, cutting off the Uruk's arm and stabbed it before cutting off his head.

"Boromir", Solatiri said as she ran to his side.

Boromir laid on the ground with the arrows still stuck in him. His breaths were short and shaking.

"Boromir", Solatiri said starting to cry.

"Solatiri…"

She took his hand in hers as she gently ran her hand across his face.

"It'll be okay", she said feeling a lump in her throat. "Everything will be okay. We'll get you to a healer. And…"

She couldn't continue knowing she was trying to convince herself. Aragorn watched them knowing it was useless.

"They took the little ones", Boromir told Aragorn.

"Hold still", Aragorn said looking at his wounds.

"Frodo…where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go", he said.

"Then you did what I could not", Boromir said knowing he had broken his oath to protect Frodo. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me", he said struggling to talk. "I did not see it."

"You mustn't blame yourself", Solatiri said.

"I have failed you all", Boromir said.

"No, Boromir", she said. "You have not failed."

"You fought bravely", Aragorn said. "You have kept your honor."

He looked at the arrows hoping he would be able to heal him. He grabbed an arrow, but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness…and my city to ruin."

"Don't talk like that", Solatiri said. "It is not over. Let Aragorn heal you."

Tears fell from her eyes landing onto his face.

"Boromir, I cannot lose you! You cannot leave me!"

"Solatiri…"

"Listen", Aragorn said making a promise. "I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall…"

Boromir and Solatiri looked at him with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"…nor our people fail."

"Our people", Boromir said with a smile. "Our people."

He turned to reach for his sword that laid beside him. Aragorn picked it up and laid it in his hand as Boromir held it to his chest.

"I would've followed you, my brother…my captain…my king."

"Boromir…" Solatiri said noticing his voice was fading.

He looked at her giving her one last smile. He may have been dying, but at least he died with her by his side.

"I will always be with you."

"Boromir, no."

The light left his eyes and his body went still. Solatiri shook her head in disbelief and pulled his body close as she screamed to the heavens.

"No! Boromir!"

She sobbed uncontrollably as she held his body in her arms. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli watched knowing there was nothing they could do to comfort her. This wound in her heart would never heal.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower", Aragorn said. "But he will not return."

* * *

Solatiri watched as Aragorn and Legolas laid Boromir in one of the empty boats. His shield stood against his head and his sword was clasped in his hands. She slowly walked before leaning into the boat stroking his cold cheek.

"I love you, Boromir, son of Denethor", she whispered. "I will see you again someday."

Solatiri pressed her lips against his one last time. She was dying on the inside and wished she could die. She wanted to be with him, but she knew she could not follow this time. Solatiri stood on the beach as she watched the boat float down the river.

"Goodbye, my love", she said.

"Hurry", Legolas said pushing the last boat into the water. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Solatiri looked down not wanting to move. Boromir let Frodo go, it seemed wrong to follow now. There were still Merry and Pippin who Boromir died to protect. He gave his life for them, now it was time she did the same.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas said as he looked at the remainder of the Fellowship.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands", Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain", Gimli said. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other", Aragorn said. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Solatiri turned knowing this to be true.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Aragorn ran into the wilderness with Solatiri behind him. Legolas and Gimli followed too

* * *

_**End Credit song**_

_I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone  
You and I will still live on_

_I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a start  
Now I'm part of who you are_

_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry  
Cause the way you and I have touched one another  
Doesn't end with goodbye_

_I will always be with you  
Like a guardian angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night, and you can't see the light  
My love will see you through_

_I will always be there  
You'll have me there  
I will always be with you_

_I will always be with you  
__Like a guardian angel constant and true  
__When you're lost in the night, and you can't see the light  
__My love will see you through_

_I will always be there  
__You'll have me there  
__I will always be with you_

* * *

_I was crying the whole time I wrote this. Don't worry. This is only the final chapter for Fellowship of the Ring. Boromir may be gone, but Solatiri will brave on without him and continue to fulfill his vow. Next chapter coming soon._


	39. They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard

Solatiri cried herself to sleep for the third night in a row. It had been three days since the Fellowship had split up…three days since Boromir died. Her heart still ached and nothing was going to make it better. The only way she was partially able to ignore the pain in her heart was sticking to the quest of looking for Merry and Pippin. But even that could not distract her during the few hours of rest she managed to get.

Aragron looked at Solatiri who was having a restless dream. Her face was red from crying again. He, Legolas and Gimli did not dare say a word to her. Now was not the time to talk to a woman in grieving. Neither would she talk to any of them.

* * *

_Solatiri stood on the beach at Amon Hen. She looked down the river that she last saw Boromir floating down in the boat he was laid to rest in._

"_You shouldn't weep for me", she heard._

_Solatiri gasped as she heard that familiar voice. She looked to see Boromir standing above the water across the river._

"_Boromir!" she said with tears of joy. "You've returned to me!"_

_She ran into the water struggling to get to him. The water was slowing her down, making Boromir smile amused. Solatiri wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug as she cried tears of joy. Boromir returned the hug, kissing the top of her head._

"_I miss you so much", she said._

"_I miss you too", Boromir said._

"_Why?"_

_He looked at her confused._

"_Why what?" he asked._

"_Why did you leave me?" Solatiri asked. "Why did you leave me here alone?"_

"_My love, you are not alone. I am right here with you."_

_She looked at him as she felt his hand on her chest. Solatiri rested her head against his chest. It was almost as if he was alive again. Only thing missing was his heartbeat. All she heard beneath her ear was silence and felt stillness. Boromir kissed her forehead._

* * *

Solatiri felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Aragorn kneeling over her.

"Come on", he said. "We have to keep moving."

She sighed and nodded as she got up. The sun was barely rising, marking a new day. Aragorn ran ahead to see if he could spot the Uruk-Hai. He couldn't see them, but used another way to find them. He laid his head against the ground, hearing their footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened", he said. "They must've caught our scent. Hurry!"

He got up and continued running. Solatiri ran behind him and looked back as she saw Legolas stopping for Gimli who was slowly climbing up the hill.

"Come on, Gimli!"

"Three days and nights pursuit", Gimli panted. "No food, hardly any rest. No sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

The four of them ran across the fields trying to catch up with the Uruk-Hai. They ran down the mountain until Aragorn spotted something glimmering in the grass. He kneeled down to pick it up and saw it was a leaf brooch, one only from the Elven cloaks the Fellowship wore.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall", he said looking ahead of them.

"They may yet be alive", Legolas said looking at the brooch.

"Less than a day ahead of us", Aragorn said looking at the tracks. "Come."

Solatiri and Legolas looked back to see Gimli falling behind as they kept running.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country", Gimli said. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

The Fellowship stopped as they looked at the golden grasslands ahead of them.

"Rohan", Aragorn said. "Home of the horse-lords."

"No", Solatiri gasped.

Rohan was the last place she had ever wanted to see again. Especially after her stay at Edoras. She never wanted to return.

"There's something strange at work here", Aragorn said looking at the Rohan countryside. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it will against us."

Legolas ran ahead using his keen eyesight to spot where the Uruk-Hai were going.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "What do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north-east", he answered. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman…"


	40. Riders of Rohan

Solatiri continued running with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as they ran across the countryside of Rohan, still chasing after the Uruk-Hai. She was exhausted but she could not fail Boromir or the Hobbits. They had to stop the Uruk-Hai from reaching Isengard.

"Keep breathing", Gimli panted. "That's the key. Breathe."

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them", Legolas said using his keep eyesight to see the Uruks.

Solatiri ran as fast as she could until the sun set. Aragorn insisted on running into the night with no rest.

"I can't", she panted. "I can't run anymore."

The group stopped as Solatiri fell to her knees. They all knew something was wrong. Solatiri felt nauseous and dizzy. She got up on wobbly knees.

"Excuse me", she said.

She stumbled behind large rocks and began vomiting. She had not eaten in days and the running was no help. Tears came to Solatiri's eyes as she looked up at the night sky.

"Boromir", she softly said. "I can't keep going. I feel so lost without you."

Solatiri watched as one of the stars in the sky shone brighter than all the others. From the back of her mind, she heard Boromir's voice speak to her as she looked that the shining star.

"_The Elves call it Elendil. Now you know when you're lost, Elendil will point you in the right direction."_

"Boromir, please continue to watch over me", Solatiri said.

* * *

"A red sun rises", Legolas said as dawn came. "Blood has been spilled this night."

Aragorn decided to take the day easy. Solatiri was still in poor health and he didn't want to overexert her. The group jogged still looking for the Uruk-Hai and the Hobbits. From a distance, they heard the hoof beats of horses, a large number of them. Fearing it could be enemies, Aragorn had everyone hide behind the large rocks.

Solatiri saw it was an army with Rohan armor. They carried the banners of Rohan as they rode. Aragorn waited until the army passed before revealing himself.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called out. "What news from the Mark?"

The army turned and surrounded the group, each pointing their spears at them. None of them drew their weapons showing they meant no harm. One rider came forward.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark?" he asked. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master", Gimli said. "And I shall give you mine."

The rider dismounted his horse and walked toward Gimli looking very unfriendly.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf…if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas quickly pulled out an arrow and pointed it at the rider. Seeing him as a threat, the rest of the riders pointed their spears closer.

"You would die before your stroke fell", Legolas said.

"Stop", Solatiri said as Aragorn pushed the arrow away. "We mean no harm."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The rider looked down before speaking.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe", he said taking his helmet off. "Not even his own kin."

"Eomer?" Solatiri said. "I know you. You are the king's nephew."

"Yes, my lady", Eomer said. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

"How could that be possible?" she asked.

Even though she wanted nothing more than to rid Rohan from her mind, she could not. Rohan was Solatiri's home before Gondor. What of her brother, Halleth and…Hama?

"The White Wizard is cunning", Eomer said. "He walks here and there, they say…as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies", Aragorn said. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed", he answered. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits", Gimli said. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small", Aragorn said. "Only children to your eyes."

"Both of them are very young", Solatiri added.

Eomer looked down before speaking.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Solatiri looked to see smoke rising from the hills and gasped. The two Hobbits were in that pile?

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

"No, they can't be", she said.

"I am sorry", Eomer said.

He turned and whistled to two horses that carried no riders.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters", he said. "Farewell."

Solatiri looked at the pile as Eomer spoke once more.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

Eomer led his army away leaving Aragorn, Solatiri, Legolas and Gimli with their horses. They had no choice but to check the burning pile for Merry and Pippin. Solatiri mounted the horse with Aragorn as Gimli rode with Legolas.


	41. Fangorn Forest

Solatiri gasped as she, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli approached the hill. They each looked at the burning corpses in horror. None of them wanted to think Merry and Pippin were in that pile somewhere. Gimli quickly started digging through the corpses with his ax. The smell was horrid.

"I think I'm going to be ill", Solatiri said as she ran toward the trees close by.

She vomited violently from the smell, but what she heard made it worse. Gimli pulled something out of the pile and held it out for Legolas and Aragorn to see.

"It's one of their wee belts."

Solatiri fell to her knees. It was too late. She had failed the Hobbits. She had failed to fulfill Boromir's oath to protect them. Legolas lowered his head and said a prayer in Elvish. Aragorn kicked an Uruk's helmet and screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to his knees.

"We failed them", Gimli said.

"Boromir", Solatiri softly said. "Watch over Merry and Pippin."

She turned to rejoin the group. She watched as Aragorn looked down at the ground. He noticed there were some markings in the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here", he said touching the ground. "And the other…they crawled…their hands were bound…"

He started following the markings in the ground finding a piece of rope.

"Their bonds were cut."

He looked down seeing footsteps.

"They ran over here."

Aragorn followed the footsteps away from the pile of corpses.

"They were followed", he said.

Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn as they followed the tracks. They ran to where Solatiri stood and looked at the trees.

"The tracks lead away from the battle", Aragorn said. "Into Fangorn Forest."

Solatiri gasped and stepped away from the trees.

"Fangorn?" Gimli asked looking at the thick tangled trees. "What madness drove them in there?"

"They had to escape somehow", Solatiri said.

She looked at Aragorn who looked at her and Legolas before looking back at the trees.

"Are we going in there?" she asked.

"We must", Aragorn said entering the forest.

* * *

The four of them walked through the woods. They heard loud footsteps coming from the forest. Gimli stopped as he saw something dripping from the leaves of a tree. He touched the leave to see what it was.

"Orc blood", he said.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Merry and Pippin here?" Solatiri asked.

"We have to try", Aragorn said.

He stopped as he stepped into a large hole. The group looked ahead to see more holes of the same size going in one direction.

"These are strange tracks", Aragorn said.

"The air is so close in here", Gimli half complained.

"This forest is old", Legolas explained. "Very old. Full of memory…and anger."

Everyone looked around as they heard the sound of wood moving. Gimli pulled out his ax ready for a fight. The noise grew louder and more aggressive.

"The trees are speaking to each other", Legolas said.

Everyone turned to Gimli knowing he was causing it.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said. "Lower your ax."

"They have feelings, my friend", Legolas said. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Gimli looked at the trees before lowering his ax. The trees grew quiet until nothing but silence filled the air.

"Talking trees", Gimli scoffed. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"Don't be rude", Solatiri said. "You never know what can happen in this place."

Legolas suddenly grew alert.

"_Aragorn, something's out there_", he spoke in Elvish.

"_What do you see?"_ Aragorn asked in Elvish.

"The White Wizard approaches."

Everyone readied their weapons. Gimli held his ax close. Legolas and Solatiri held arrows against their bows. Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do not let him speak", he whispered. "He will put a spell on us. We must be quick."

Everyone was silent. As they turned around, a blinding white light shone through the forest. Legolas and Solatiri fired arrows at the Wizard, but he merely shattered them into splinters. Gimli pulled a hatchet from his belt and through it at the wizard, but it was deflected. Aragorn raised his sword, but it burned to a great degree that he had to drop it.

Aragorn and Solatiri covered their eyes from the blinding light. Legolas and Gimli looked at the light unfazed.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits", the Wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

_Somewhat_ Solatiri admitted.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn said.

The light faded as they saw who the Wizard was. Everyone's expression grew from fierce to disbelief.

"Gandalf…" Solatiri whispered.


	42. Gandalf the White

"It cannot be", Aragorn said as he looked at Gandalf.

"Forgive me", Legolas said.

He bowed as well as Gimli. Aragorn and Solatiri looked at him in disbelief.

"I mistook you for Saruman", Legolas said.

"I am Saruman", Gandalf said. "Or rather Saruman as he should've been."

"You fell", Aragorn said trying to understand how this could be possible.

"Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me…and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I had been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf", Aragorn said with a smile.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf repeated confused before remembering. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf", Gimli smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now…at the turn of the tide."

"Now what do we do?" Solatiri asked. "Are we still searching for Merry and Pippin?"

"One stage of your journey is over", Gandalf said as he began leading them. "Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Solatiri said.

"That is no short distance", Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan", Aragorn explained. "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes and it will not be easily cured", Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked.

"At least we tried", Solatiri said. "That's what matters most."

"Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…"

He stopped as the air began to fill with the creaking of wood. The trees were once again speaking.

"I mean, charming", Gimli corrected himself. "Quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn", Gandalf said. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend", Aragorn started. "You still speak in riddles."

Solatiri giggled as she saw the smile on Gandalf and Aragorn's faces. It was the first time she had smiled in days. It felt rather nice to smile again.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days", Gandalf said. "The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked like what he said was a joke. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf."

"I suggest we leave before the trees become more angered", Solatiri said.

"I agree", Gandalf nodded leading the way. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they're more safe than you're about to be, Master Dwarf!"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one", Gimli murmured.

They continued walking until they made their way out of Fangorn forest. They found their horses Hasselford and Arod waiting for them.

"Do you have a horse, Gandalf?" Solatiri asked.

"Of course", he answered.

Everyone watched as he whistled. The sound echoed across the plains until they saw a horse coming their way. It had pure white hair and moved more graceful than any horse that had ever been seen.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell", Legolas said.

"Mearas?" Solatiri said. "You mean the wild horses similar to Elves? I thought those were just a myth."

Gandalf smiled as he patted the horse's neck.

"Shadowfax", he said. "He is the lord of all horses…and has been my friend through many dangers."

Solatiri mounted Hasselford, riding with Aragorn while Gimli rode with Legolas. They turned south and rode at full speed to Edoras. Solatiri looked away feeling sad inside. She would have to face her father again once they arrived.

* * *

Solatiri found no rest that night. Half of the group appeared to be at ease. Legolas and Gimli slept soundly. Aragorn and Gandalf appeared restless as well. Solatiri looked to see Gandalf standing away from the group, looking toward Mordor.

She stood and joined him.

"Something's keeping you restless", he said.

"Gandalf…what is it like…to die?"

"Death is just another path...one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it…white shores... and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Will Boromir be there waiting for me?" Solatiri asked.

Gandalf looked at her and smiled.

"You love him with all your heart", he said. "It was obvious he loved you in return. Yes…if his love for you is true, he will be there waiting."

Solatiri smiled feeling hope inside her. She will be with Boromir again one day

"Rest now, Solatiri", Gandalf said. "You need it much more than you think. Tomorrow you will face the inevitable and be reunited with your family."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Theoden is a friend of mine", he said. "What your father did not rest well with him, but he had no say. You are not his daughter, so he has no say over your life."

Solatiri sighed as she went back to the campfire and laid down to sleep.


	43. Healing of Theoden

Solatiri held onto Aragorn's waist as the group rode across the grasslands of Rohan. As they rode over the hill, Edoras stood before them high upon the hill before the mountain.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld", Gandalf said. "There dwells Theoden, king of Rohan…who's mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

"Is my brother alright, Gandalf?" Solatiri asked. "My little brother, Halleth?"

"We will see eventually", he answered. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

"I never do", she mumbled as they rode ahead.

For now Solatiri cared nothing about her father. As far as she was concerned she had no father. Hama gave her up, and that was that. Her brother was a different story. Halleth was just a boy, and these times were dangerous for children. Solatiri wanted to see if he was alright.

Solatiri gasped as she and Aragorn looked to see the flag of Rohan fall from the sky. They approached the gates of Edoras filled with curiosity. They looked at each other wondering what how did it get there. As the group rode through Edoras, they noticed the people there looked at them suspiciously. Everyone wore black and refused to speak to them. Aragorn looked to see a woman dressed in white standing outside the Golden Hall.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard", Gimli said looking at everyone.

The group dismounted their horses and made their way up the tall stairs. There stood Hama waiting outside the door with two guards. Solatiri turned her head refusing to look at him.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame", he said. "By order of Gima Wormtongue."

So this was where they stood. Hama chose to ignore her as well. Solatiri looked at Gandalf who gave a nod telling everyone to hand over their weapons. She sighed as she handed over her bow and arrows, as well as her sword and knife. Aragorn handed over his sword and knife. Legolas handed over his bow and arrows along with his knives. Gimli was the only one who gave a reluctant look as he surrended his ax and hachets.

"That's everything", Solatiri said.

"Your staff", Hama said looking at Gandalf's staff.

Gandalf gave him an innocent look at he pretended to act weak.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked.

Hama looked away as he turned to lead them in. Aragorn smiled as Gandalf took Legolas' arm as they entered the Hall. Hama bowed before letting everyone in. Solatiri looked around seeing nothing but a grim sight as she saw the king looking older than Gandalf sitting on the throne with a pale, greasy man sitting with him. The people there were just as suspicious-looking as the people outside.

* * *

Hama stood on the side of the Hall as he watched Solatiri and the company she was with come into the Hall. He noticed she looked different than the last time he saw her. She had a distant look in her eye, almost dream-like. Her skin was positively glowing after he got past the dirt on her body.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late…Theoden King", Gandalf said.

Hama had to agree. Ever since the king fell ill, the Golden Hall seemed less welcome to all around it.

"Why…should I welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden weakly asked.

"A just question, my liege", Grima said to the king before standing before the company. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Name him? Hama wondered. What is he talking about?

"Be silent!" Gandalf said. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Gandalf held his staff in front of him making Grima back away in fear.

"His staff…I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Hama and his right-hand man, Gamling watched as all the guards came running to get Gandalf's staff. Solatiri, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fought them off as Gandalf walked toward Theoden. Hama had to admit he was impressed as he watched her daughter fight like an expert. Gamling pulled his sword out to attack, but Hama stopped him.

"Theoden, son of Thengel…too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gimli kept his foot on Grima keeping him from running off.

"I would stay still if I were you", he said.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said as he stood before Theoden. "I release you…from the spell."

Theoden looked at Gandalf as he gave a chilling laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf frowned as he removed the grey cloak he wore, showing his new powers as Gandalf the White.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

He pushed his staff toward Theoden who was pushed against his throne by an unseen force. The woman Aragorn saw earlier came running from the hallways toward Theoden. Aragorn quickly grabbed her, letting Gandalf heal the king. Out of the king's mouth came Saruman's voice.

"If I go…Theoden dies."

Gandalf continued pushing Theoden into the throne.

"You did not kill me", he said. "You will not kill him."

Theoden leaned forward with a menacing look on his face.

"Rohan is mine!"

Theoden suddenly stood to attack Gandalf, but Gandalf pushed him back into the throne, breaking Saruman's spell over him. Theoden weakly sat nearly falling forward. The woman pulled herself out of Aragorn's grip, catching him. Hama looked at Gamling worried about the king. Like magic, Theoden's hair grew short at the white faded into its natural gold color. The clouded look in his eyes faded away. Theoden looked at the woman with a smile.

"I know your face", he said. "Eowyn…Eowyn."

He turned to see Gandalf surprised.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend", he said.

Everyone bowed as Theoden stood.

"Long have been my dreams of late", he said.

He looked at his shaking fingers trying to find the strength within him.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better", Gandalf said. "If they grasped your sword."

Hama held Theoden's sword out to him. Theoden looked at the sword and ran his fingers along the hilt. His fingers wrapped themselves around the handle as he pulled the sword from his sheath. Everyone smiled before the king turned his angry eyes to Grima who was trying to get out of Gimli's grip.


	44. Solatiri and Hama

Solatiri went outside and watched as Hama and Gamling tossed Grima down the stairs of the Golden Hall. The greasy worm deserved what was coming. Theoden came down the stairs with his sword in his hand and an angry look on his face.

"I have only…ever served you, my Lord", Grima said asking for mercy.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden stated.

Grima backed away from him on his hands and knees.

"Send me not from your sight", he pleaded.

Theoden raised his sword above his head intent on executing Grima. Aragorn ran toward him and grabbed him, stopping the execution.

"No, my Lord!" he said. "No, my Lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Aragorn offered his hand to Grima to help him up. Grima did nothing as he glared and spat on his hand. He turned and ran toward the stables, pushing past the crowd that had gathered.

"Get out of my way!"

"I don't understand", Solatiri said. "He deserved death. Why did Aragorn spare him?"

"He is a noble man", Hama said. "There is no honor in killing. It takes a good man to spare lives and show mercy."

"Hail Theoden King!" Aragorn said.

"Everyone bowed showing their respect to their risen king. Theoden looked at the people around him noticing one particular face was missing.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"

Solatiri looked down and turned away. Hama watched her then grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk", he said.

"We have nothing to talk about", Solatiri said. "But please tell me. Is Halleth well?"

"Yes, he is well. But Halleth is not what I want to talk to you about."

Solatiri said nothing as she looked away. Hama looked at Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf before turning back to her.

"Last you came here, you were with another man", he said. "What became of your company?"

She looked down as she felt the pain in her heart return as well as nausea.

"I need to see a healer."

"Are you in pain?" Hama asked.

"No", Solatiri said. "I feel ill."

* * *

Solatiri laid in a bed in the healing house getting the rest she needed. She looked out the window, up to the clouds where she knew Boromir was watching over her. A tear came to her eye as she looked away. Hama stood by the door still wanted to talk with his daughter.

"Did the healers say what was wrong?" he asked.

Solatiri nodded not wanting to discuss it.

"Is it serious?" Hama asked.

"No", she said. "I just need rest and food."

"Will you tell me what cause you to be ill?" he asked. "The company you came with are most concerned."

"You may send in Aragorn. I will tell him."

Hama nodded as he stepped aside letting Aragorn enter. Aragorn sat beside her.

"Is everything alright?"

Solatiri looked down as more tears made her way down her face.

"Aragorn, I'm with child", she said. "It's Boromir's."

Hama looked sharply at her as he overheard their conversation. Boromir was the name of the man she traveled her with. Where was this Boromir now? Aragorn held Solatiri's hand as she cried.

"How will I raise this child alone?" she asked.

"You'll have us to help you", Aragorn said.

"But Boromir…my child will never see its father."

"Your child will know who Boromir was", he said. "As long as you keep his memory alive, he will never be forgotten."

"I miss him", Solatiri said looking down.

"Everyone who knew him does. Imagine what his family must be feeling."

"Denethor", she sighed. "He doesn't deserve to know. But Faramir…he'll be so heartbroken when he hears his brother, his protector is gone."

"I will take my leave", Aragorn said standing. "Will you be present at Theodred's funeral tomorrow?"

She nodded as he left, leaving her with Hama.

"You are giving me a grandchild?" he asked.

"It is none of your concern", Solatiri said. "I understand I was none of your concern. That's why you gave me away, isn't it?"

Hama sighed as she turned away from him.

"You must understand", he said. "I am merely a servant of the king. I have no use for a daughter. If you had stayed, all you would've done was work in the hall as a servant girl. Servant girls are nothing to be proud of. As soon as Halleth was born, I knew he would go one to do better things. He could be a guard. He could be a soldier. He could make me proud."

"Comforting, Hama", Solatiri said. "You would give away a daughter because you think she would amount to nothing."

"I will say no more on this matter."

Hama opened the door and walked out, leaving Solatiri alone.


	45. Theodred's Funeral

_Solatiri gently rubbed her round pregnant belly. The child was due to arrive any day now. She walked around the citadel receiving smiles from all who saw her._

"_Should you be on your feet for so long?" she heard._

_Boromir stood behind her with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her belly. Solatiri smiled as she raised her hand and brushed her fingers against the fuzz on his cheek._

"_Your son is restless, my dearest", she said. "He wishes for me to be restless as well."_

_He smiled as he gently rubbed her belly._

"_Restless like his mother"_

_Solatiri chuckled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Boromir's._

* * *

"Solatiri, wake up."

She felt herself being shaken awake. Solatiri opened her eyes to see sunlight flooding her room. She turned to see Aragorn with his hand on her shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Near to a day", he answered. "Theodred's funeral is today."

"But what am I to wear? My clothes seem inappropriate for the king's son's funeral."

"Lady Eowyn will provide some clothing for you", Aragorn said.

He bowed before leaving, allowing Eowyn to enter.

"I remember you", she said. "You came here before with another Man. You were hurt when you came."

"Were you the one that helped me?" Solatiri asked her with a smile.

Eowyn gave a sad smile as she handed her a black dress.

"I hope this will fit", she said.

* * *

Everyone in Edoras turned up to see Theodred's funeral. Everyone bowed their heads as the soldiers carried his body down from the Golden Hall to the burial grounds. Theodred was dressed in his armor with his sword clasped in his hands. Theoden kept his eyes on his son as he followed the soldiers to the burial ground. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Solatiri followed the king, giving their respects.

Eowyn stood by the tomb Theodred would be put in. she was dressed in black with her hair braided and a golden headpiece. Her breaths were shaking as she held her composure, trying not to cry as she watched her cousin being put into the ground. She clenched her fists as she began to sing a prayer in Elvish.

"So much death", Solatiri murmured. "Why must the world be so cruel?"

Solatiri watched as the soldiers covered the opening to the tomb. The people of Edoras walked past the tomb, leaving flowers and candles for their fallen prince. Eventually, everyone left to their homes except for Theoden, Gandalf and Solatiri who stayed at the tomb.

"Simbelmyne", Theoden said holding up a flower. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son."

He let the flower fall onto the tomb before turning to Gandalf and Solatiri.

"I am sorry for your lost, my Lord", Solatiri said bowing.

"Alas that these evil days should be mine", he said. "The young perish and the old linger. That I should live…to see the last days of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your making", Gandalf said trying to comfort the king.

Tears came to Theoden's eyes as his voice began to break.

"No parent should have to bury their child…"

He turned away and covered his face as he fell to his knees and openly cried, grieving for his son.

"I know this is difficult, my Lord", Solatiri said. "Do not think of him in death. Remember him as he was in life. The memory is what keeps me going knowing my loved one is gone too."

"Theodred was strong in life", Gandalf said. "His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers."

He looked at Theodred's tomb saying a soft prayer for him and turned to go to the Golden Hall.

"Gandalf, look!" Solatiri said pointing into the distance.

He and Theoden turned to see a horse carrying two small children. Solatiri gasped as one of the children fell off the horse.

"They need help", she said as she ran toward them.

She didn't know why she had this sudden impulse to help any child she barely knew. It must be her motherly instinct. It would come in handy now that she was going to have a child of her own.


	46. Eothain and Freida

"Poor dears", Solatiri said as she scooped some stew into a couple of bowls for the children.

She and Eowyn helped the children, Eothain and Freida rebuild their strength as the two told them about what happened in their village.

"They had no warning", Eowyn told Theoden. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" Freida cried.

"Hush now", Solatiri said sitting with her. "It'll be alright. Until your mother arrives, I will look after you."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash", Gandalf said gesturing to the children. "All the more potent for he is driven by fear of Sauron."

Solatiri looked at Gandalf knowing this was not the thing Eothain and Freida needed to hear at this time. Now they needed comfort, not more grief.

"Come, children", she said. "Finish your supper and I'll take you to get some rest."

Everyone watched as Solatiri acted very motherly toward the children. She was practically made to be a mother. If only Boromir was still alive. He should've been there with her. He would've made a great husband and father. Hama noticed it as well as he stood by the throne watching.

"Ride out and meet him head on", Gandalf said giving Theoden advice. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak", Aragorn said. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now", Theoden said getting up from his throne. "Eomer cannot help us."

Gandalf stood to speak until Theoden stopped him.

"I know what it is you want of me…but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you", Aragorn said. "Whether you would risk it or not."

"Aragorn is right", Solatiri said. "This problem will not go away unless you act."

Theoden turned to look at them disapprovingly.

"When last I looked…Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Maybe so", Solatiri said. "But he is trying to help a fellow king in need. You are a king in need of advice. Now that everyone is offering to you, I'd suggest you take it."

Hama had to admit he was impressed by how his daughter was handling the situation. Most women would stay out of affairs like this. Solatiri took charge like a leader.

"What is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Theoden looked at Eothain, Freida, Solatiri and Eowyn coming to a decision. Open war was upon them. So many of his people had died already because he did nothing. Theoden was not going to repeat that mistake again.

"Hama", he called.

"My Lord?" Hama said bowing.

"A first light let the people know. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep."

"Helm's Deep?" Solatiri asked

"The great fortress of Rohan", Hama explained. "We only go there in times of war."

"Are we going to war?" Freida asked.

"Don't you worry about it", Solatiri said taking her and Eothain's empty bowls. "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep."

She took their hands and led them to Theodred's room where she would be staying with them.

"Will Mama be at Helm's Deep?" Freida asked.

"She may", Solatiri said. "If she knows your king, she would know to go to Helm's Deep where she'll be safe."

"How far is Helm's Deep?" Eothain asked.

"I don't know", she answered. "But I'll take care of you."


	47. To Helm's Deep

"By order of the king, the city must empty!" Hama announced to the people. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Solatiri went with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli who were following Gandalf to the stables. Gandalf was leaving and they were all going to bid him farewell.

"Helm's Deep", Gimli grumbled. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people", Aragorn said.

"It is true", Solatiri said. "Helm's deep will protect these people better than Edoras will."

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine", Gandalf said. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."

"I do as well", Solatiri said.

"Take care of your family", Gandalf told her. They will need you more than ever."

She nodded before turning back toward the Golden Hall. At the bottom of the stairs, she found Hama helping Halleth prepare for the long journey.

"Halleth", she called.

"Solatiri!" he said smiling. "I heard you had arrived."

"I missed you, little brother."

Hama watched his two children embrace like a real family would. He started feeling guilty about sending Solatiri away. She had grown strong and had become independent. Solatiri was the exact opposite of what he thought she would be. Hama was proud of her.

"Solatiri", he said. "I need to ride with the king. Will you watch Halleth?"

"Of course", she answered smiling at Hallath. "Let me fetch Eothain and Freida."

Hama nodded and entered the Golden Hall where Theoden was getting ready to leave. Solatiri entered to get the children when she heard the king speak to Gamling and Hama. Both men looked depressed, not wanting to leave their homes.

"I am ready, Gamling", Theoden said. "Bring my horse."

Gamling nodded as he left the room leaving Hama with Theoden. The king noticed his expression and tried to give him reassurance.

"This is not a defeat. We will return."

* * *

Solatiri mounted a horse with Hallath riding with her. She looked at Eothain and Freida who rode next to her.

"Hold on tight", she said. "We're in for a long journey."

"How long?" Eothain asked.

"Days."

She looked at Freida who looked like she was going to cry. Solatiri knew she missed her mother like most children would.

"Dear child, do not fret", she said. "Remember what I told you. Your mother may be waiting for us at Helm's Deep."

"I miss Mama", Freida cried.

"I know. But for now, show your brave face. We must make this journey."

They looked ahead to see Theoden looking back at Edoras as they reached the river outside the city. Everyone knew Theoden was doing this for their own good. The people of Edoras began their long journey as they formed a line miles long. The only times they would be able to stop were for food and sleep.


	48. Stew and Diamonds

"How are you fairing, children?" Solatiri asked as they continued riding to Helm's Deep.

"Fine", Eothain said. "Freida's falling asleep."

She smiled as she looked at the little girl who was starting to nod off.

"Give her to me."

Eothain pulled his horse alongside hers. Solatiri picked up Freida and said her in front of her so she wouldn't fall off. Solatiri smiled as she watched her nod off to sleep. Taking care of the kids made her happy. She couldn't wait until her own child was born.

"Hallath, don't wander off", she said following Hallath who rode up along Theoden and Aragorn. "Hama wanted me to watch over you, little brother."

"Why do you address Father by his name?" Hallath asked.

"I have no emotional connections to him. As does he."

The looked ahead as they heard Gimli lose control of the horse he rode. The horse ran ahead making him fall off.

"It's alright", he assured everyone. "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time", Theoden said.

"My Lord?" Solatiri said.

"She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then, she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

"My Lord", Solatiri said. "If it's of any comfort, my past is worse than hers. You know of my father, Hama."

"Hama?" Theoden said. "So you're the little girl he disowned years ago."

"Yes. I was raised by maids. I had no mother or father to give me love. I spent my whole life wondering if they were alive and why did they send me away."

Hallath listened to his sister's story with tears in his eyes. Hama was not the man he thought he was.

* * *

Solatiri bundled Eothain and Freida in blankets as they stopped to rest for the night.

"Rest up now", she said. "Tomorrow we will reach Helm's Deep."

"We'll see Mama there, won't we?" Eothain asked.

"You just might."

She watched Aragorn who sat sharpening his sword.

"Are you hungry?" Eowyn asked as she walked up to them carrying a cauldron of stew. "I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot."

She scooped some into bowls for the children. The children took the bowls and ate as if they were starving. Eowyn scooped some more into bowls for Aragorn and Solatiri.

He took one bite out of the stew and froze after one bite. Solatiri tasted her stew and stopped as well. It tasted horrid! The chunks of meat were nothing but fat. Not wanting to hurt Eowyn's feelings, the two chewed their food and swallowed. Aragorn nodded trying to make her feel more confident about her cooking.

"It's good."

"Really?" she asked happily.

She turned to walk away. Solatiri looked at Aragorn and shook her head before pouring the stew on the ground.

"I pity the man she marries and cooks for", she mumbled.

He nodded and poured his stew but stopped as Eowyn turned back toward them.

"My uncle told me a strange thing", she started. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistake."

"King Theoden has a good memory", Aragorn said. "He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least 60."

Aragorn smiled as he shook his head.

"70?" Eowyn asked to which he shook his head again. "You cannot be 80!"

"87", he answered.

"You are one of the Dunedain", she said surprised. "A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life."

"The Dunedain?" Solatiri asked. "But I thought they had long since disappeared. Boromir told me his mother was one of the last."

"There are few of us left", Aragorn said. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago. I knew Finduilas. She was a good woman. Boromir was fortunate to have her as a mother."

"I'm sorry", Eowyn said hoping she didn't disturb him with bad memories. "Please, eat."

He looked at her with no choice but to finish the bad stew as she watched.

* * *

The sun began to set as everyone settled for the night.

"My lady, we cannot sleep", Freida said.

"There, there", Solatiri said. "Just close your eyes and think of your mother's smiling face."

_I couldn't say farewell that day  
Because that would've meant admitting we could no longer meet  
So I lied that it was alright until the very end  
Whenever I think about the truly valuable things  
I hide away my true self_

Solatiri watched Freida close her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. She watched Eothain who watched her as she sang.

_Too cowardly to act selfishly  
The city where you aren't present  
Is far too large for me alone  
Where should I walk towards?_

Eothain fell asleep next to his sister. Solatiri looked at Aragorn who sat smoking his pipe. So he knew Boromir's mother.

"Boromir…"

Solatiri looked at the sky toward the Elendil star where she knew Boromir was.

_Diamonds overflow  
And roll sparkling down my cheeks  
No matter how sad a time  
I wish for the strength not to get hurt_

The star began twinkling making Solatiri smile as a tear came rolling down the side of her face.

_I am always too late and get left with regret  
Whenever I shield my heart, the barrier grows thicker  
Everyone has tears falling behind their smiles_

_With my fingers, I am still counting all the things you gave me  
I will never forget them_

Solatiri looked at Hama and Hallath who were across the way guarding Theoden. She watched Hama be the father he was never to her. She felt hurt seeing her brother receiving all the love and care she should've gotten.

_Unstoppable diamonds  
Escape into the starry sky in sad colors  
Though I can no longer see you  
I have no choice but to walk forward_

_I stand still, look back and search again and again  
But our shared memories are far off  
And the moon is gazing at my shadow only_

Solatiri wiped the tears from her eyes as she laid down to rest for the night.

_Diamonds overflow  
And roll sparkling down my cheeks  
No matter how sad a time  
I wish for the strength not to get hurt_

The minute she closed her eyes the first thing she saw was Boromir's smiling face.

_I couldn't say farewell that day  
Because that would've meant admitting we could no longer meet  
So I lied that it was alright until the very end  
Surly I will one day become able to  
Not regret about being my docile self_

* * *

_Song used: Diamond by Alan_


	49. Mother and Father

"_Oh, Boromir", Solatiri sighed as she looked at the night sky. "I miss you so much."_

"_Solatiri…I'm right here, my love…"_

_She turned to see Boromir standing a few feet away from her._

"_Boromir", she gasped._

_She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Boromir wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands found their way around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss._

"_Boromir, my love. I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you too", Boromir said._

_Solatiri sighed as she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. They both noticed it was beginning to grow._

"_I wish you could be with me", she said. "I don't know how I'm going to raise our child alone. We never married. Your father hates me. He won't accept me or this child into the family."_

"_I'm sure Faramir will help you", he said. "You have always been a sister to him. He will not turn you away."_

_She sighed and nodded as Boromir kissed her forehead._

"My lady", Freida said as she shook Solatiri awake. "My lady, we're leaving now."

Solatiri opened her eyes only to close them as the sun shined in her eyes.

"Where's Eothain and Hallath?" she asked.

"Waiting by the horses", Freida answered.

* * *

Hallath looked at his sister as they continued their journey to Helm's Deep. Solatiri looked had a distant look in her eye and was barely speaking to Eothain and Freida. Much less to him. She kept looking ahead to Hama and touching her stomach.

"Solatiri", he spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What's troubling you?"

"Hallath…can you tell me about our mother?" Solatiri asked. "I want to know."

"Mother?" Hallath asked. "Can you ask Father?"

"No", she said shaking her head. "I don't want to talk to him."

"I don't know much about Mother. Her name was Eithrin."

"Can you tell me what she was like?"

"Mother was very kind", Hallath started. "She loved me as much as Father does. She took care of me when Father couldn't."

Solatiri looked at Hama feeling nothing but jealousy and hatred. She missed out on having a loving family all because her father found her useless and thought she would amount to nothing. Everyone in the crowed watched as Hama and Gamling rode ahead the group.

Hama tried to regain control of his horse as it suddenly became spooked.

"What is it?" Gamling asked. "Hama?"

"I'm not sure", Hama answered.

From the rock above them, an Orc riding a Warg came racing down, attacking them. Gamling yelled as the Warg hit Hama's horse, knocking him to the ground. Hama sat up to see what was happening. The Orc smiled as he turned the Warg toward him. Hama screamed as the it bared it's sharp teeth and brought them down over his head, biting down on his neck.

Solatiri gasped as everyone heard the scream echo over the hill.

"Father?" Hallath said.

"Hallath, stay here with the children", Solatiri said.

She started riding ahead of the group as well as Aragorn and Legolas who ran to see what was happening. Legolas fired an arrow at the Warg, killing it. Solatiri looked around for Gamling and Hama. Gamling was on his horse with his sword drawn, completely unharmed. Where was Hama?

Solatiri felt as if the breath had been punched from her body. Hama laid across the way unmoving. His neck was broken and the teeth marks from the Warg completely circled it like a bloody necklace. Hama was dead…her father was dead.


	50. Helm's Deep

Solatiri couldn't move. While Legolas killed the Orc riding the Warg, she looked at the body of her dead father laying on the ground.

"Solatiri, get out of here!" Aragorn yelled as he ran over the hill to warn the people of Rohan.

She turned back not taking her eyes off Hama's body. Theoden rode to the head of the line as Aragorn ran to get his horse.

"What is it?" he asked. "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" Aragorn said. "We're under attack!"

The women and children screamed in fright. They were scared they were going to be killed.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn told Theoden's soldiers.

"Children!" Solatiri called out. "Eothain! Freida! Hallath!"

"Sister!" Hallath called back riding toward her.

"Come, we need to leave now", she said.

"Where is Father?"

"Never mind that now", Solatiri said. "Let's get you someplace safe."

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called out.

He rode to Eowyn who was trying to mount her horse. He knew what she was doing and was not going to allow it.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep", he said. "And make haste."

"I can fight", Eowyn said.

"No!"

She looked at him mad that he wasn't letting her fight. She was strong, she could handle herself.

"You must do this", Theoden said. "For me."

Theoden rode off as well as the rest of the riders.

"Make for the lower ground!" Eowyn said guiding the rest of the people. "Stay together."

"What's going to happen to us?" Freida asked as they rode away from the Wargs and Orcs.

"Lady Eowyn will take us to Helm's Deepk", Solatiri answered. "Do not be afraid. We'll be alright."

"Solatiri, where is Father?" Hallath asked.

Solatiri looked down without answering. How could she tell a boy his father was dead? Hallath was much closer to Hama than she was. She didn't know how he was going to take it. She didn't know how she was taking it herself. Hama may have been neglectful to her but he was still her father.

"Solatiri?" Hallath said.

"I am sorry, little brother", Solatiri said.

"What?"

"Hama…Father…he is dead."

"Dead?" Hallath asked. "How?"

"A Warg", she answered. "A wolf of Isengard took his life."

She looked at the boy who looked away crying. Solatiri didn't blame him. He was only 13 and he had lost his father, the only parent he had left.

"What will happen to me?" Hallath asked. "Mother is gone and Father is gone."

"I will take care of you", Solatiri said. "You are my little brother and my only family. You will stay with me."

"But you are expecting", he said. "You will have your child to care for. How can you care for me too?"

"My child will change nothing. I will love you both the same. My little brother and my child."

* * *

"At last, Helm's Deep!" the women at the head of the line exclaimed.

Solatiri and the children looked at Helm's Deep in awe. It was a large fortress that looked like it had been built from the mountain. It reminded her of Minas Tirith. Eowyn led everyone inside the giant stone fortress seeing it was already crowded with people from other villages of Rohan.

"Mama!" Eothain yelled out with a smile on his face.

Solatiri got off her horse and helped him and Freida off theirs. The two children ran toward a woman Solatiri assumed was their mother.

"Mama!" Freida yelled.

"Eothain!" their mother said with a smile. "Freida!"

They hugged each other tightly, so happy to be together after being weeks apart. Their mother looked up to see Solatiri smiling.

"How can I ever thank you for taking care of them?" she asked.

"It was my duty", Solatiri smiled. "Thanks to them, I know I will be able to care for my child."

She gently rubbed the small bump forming.

"Make way for the king!" a guard yelled out. "Make way for Theoden! Make way for the king!"

She and Eowyn ran to the gates where Theoden, Legolas, Gimli and the rest of the soldiers rushed in. There were more people missing than returning.

"So few", Eowyn said noticing. "So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe", Theoden said. "We have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady", Gimli said approaching her and Solatiri.

"Lord Aragorn…where is he?"

"…he fell."

Solatiri said nothing as she feel to her knees in sorrow and shock.

"No", Solatiri said. "No he can't be dead! First Boromir, then my father, now him too?"

"I am sorry, my lady", Legolas said. "But we looked over the cliff he fell. We found no body."

"If there was no body then it is possible he is still alive", she said.

"No one could've survived that fall", Gimli said.

"Aragorn is no ordinary man. You both know that."

"If he survived that, it would be a miracle.


	51. Aragorn

"You are looking well", Eowyn said.

Solatiri nodded as she settled down in a makeshift bed in the fortress.

"I talked to one of the midwives from Edoras", she said. "She said I am doing well. I am nearly three months along. The child is beginning to grow inside me."

Eowyn smiled as she looked at Solatiri's growing belly. The child inside her was beginning to make itself known to all.

"If only Boromir was still alive", Solatiri said. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see our child when it's born."

"You miss him very much, don't you?" Eowyn asked.

"I do. He and I were to be married, but…"

She brought her hand to her eyes as tears threatened to fall. Eowyn put her arms around her as she began to cry.

"Why did he die, why did all of them have to die? Boromir…my father…now everyone thinks Aragorn is dead too."

"Lord Aragorn is not dead", Eowyn said. "I know it. He's not dead."

Solatiri noticed the angry tone in her voice. She, herself had used that tone whenever she was upset about something and wanted to deny it.

"You have feelings for Aragorn?" she asked.

"How do you know?" Eowyn asked.

"My lady, you are speaking to a woman who has been in love. I know when a person has feelings."

Solatiri wrapped her arms around her as he hugged her back.

* * *

Eowyn handed out bowls of her horrible tasting stew she made. Solatiri sighed knowing there was no way out of avoiding the stew. Eowyn was going to be watching her the whole time.

"Eat up", she said. "You and the baby need all the food you can get at this time."

"Thank you", Solatiri sighed.

She held a spoonful of stew trying not to shudder from the meat fat that sat in the broth. Solatiri put the spoon in her mouth and swallowed, trying not to let the taste linger in her mouth. She looked at Eowyn and noticed she was barely paying attention to her. It had been nearly three days since they arrived to Helm's Deep. She was slowly trying to accept Aragorn's possible death. There had been no proof that Aragorn had been killed.

"Is that blanket keeping you warm enough?" Eowyn asked. "Do you need another blanket?"

"No, I'm fine. My lady, you mustn't fuss over me. Many others need assistance."

Solatiri knew she was trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about Aragorn. She opened her mouth to speak but instead gasped as she saw a rugged man come into the fort.

"Aragorn!" she gasped.

Eowyn turned and smiled when she saw him. She turned and walked toward him but stopped when she saw Aragorn and Legolas interact with matters she was sure she shouldn't be involved. Solatiri got up and followed Aragorn to Theoden's throne room.

"I knew you weren't dead", she said.

"Few of you knew", he said. "Right now we have urgent matters to discuss with the king."

Aragorn pushed the doors open and stood before Theoden.

"You are alive?"

"My lord, we have trouble coming. A great host of Uruk Hai are on their way."

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked.

"All of Isengard is emptied", Aragorn answered.

"How many?" Solatiri asked.

"10,000 strong at least."

Everyone looked at Aragorn in horror.

"10,000?" Theoden asked overwhelmed.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose", Aragorn said. "To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

Everyone looked at Theoden hoping he had the answer of what to do. None of them had ever fought in a battle where they were clearly outnumbered. Theoden turned toward the door to begin giving orders.

"Let them come."


	52. Preparing for Battle

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall", Theoden ordered.

"Lad?" Solatiri said. "You are sending children into battle?"

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "We need every hand we can get."

Theoden led them to the gates of the fortress explaining their plans.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs", Gimli said. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"These are the same monsters that killed Boromir", Solatiri said.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf", Theoden said. "I know how to defend my own keep."

They walked along the wall covering where they would fight.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown…homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"You think they care about homes and crops?" Solatiri asked. "They care not for worthless items as those."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages", Aragorn said. "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child!"

"What would you have me do?" Theoden asked. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of rememberance."

"Send out riders, my lord", Aragorn said nearly pleading. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer", he said.

"Gondor?" Theoden said in anger. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…"

He looked at Solatiri who was looking angry with him.

"No, my Lord Aragorn…we are alone."

"You say Gondor will not answer", Solatiri said. "But you have Aragorn and I here to help. I may have been born in Rohan but I am a maiden of Gondor."

He ignored her as he turned to Gamling.

"Get the women and children into the caves", he ordered.

"We need more time to lay provisions", Gamling protested.

"There is no time! War is upon us."

Everyone ignored the loud crowing coming from the sky as a flock of Crebain from Dunland flew above the fortress. The soldiers escorted the women, children and elderly men into the caves.

"Solatiri, help everyone into the caves", Aragorn said.

"I'm not going", she said. "I am fighting alongside you."

"You must go", he said. "You'll be putting yourself as well as your child in danger."

"Theoden is putting my little brother in the battle", Solatiri said. "I need to stay and protect him."

"You cannot fight in your condition."

"Do not worry. I will be with him above the gate where we'll be safe."

"Aragorn!" they heard.

Everyone looked to see Eowyn running toward them.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves", she said.

"That is an honorable charge", Aragorn said.

"To mind the children! To find food and bedding when the men return! What renown is there in that?"

"They'll need you to take care of them", Solatiri said.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side", Eowyn said.

"It is not in my power to command it", Aragorn said.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she yelled. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you…because they love you."

Solatiri looked at Aragorn wondering what his reaction would be. Eowyn was brave to tell him that. It took Solatiri years before she told Boromir she loved him. Aragorn showed no emotion however. Eowyn turned away and walked to the caves.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Solatiri asked.

"My heart already belongs to another", he answered.


	53. I Shall Die as One of Them

Solatiri looked around the armory horrified. These men Theoden wanted to fight were not soldiers. All she saw were elderly faces and young boys being fitted for armor and receiving weapons. Apparently Aragorn was feeling the same as he looked at everyone with a frown.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys", he said. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters", Gimli said trying to bring their spirits up.

"Or too few", Legolas said unconvinced.

"These boys shouldn't be here", Solatiri said. "The youngest one here is naught but 12 years of age."

"Look at them", Legolas said. "They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Legolas. This was very unlike him to set a bad mood in the air. Right now all he was doing was setting even more fear in everyone's hearts.

"_And they should be_", Legolas continued in Elvish. "_300 against 10,000!_"

"_They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras_", Aragorn said trying to reassure everyone.

"_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn said wanting to hear no more of Legolas' despair.

"As will I!" Solatiri said.

Aragorn stepped out to get some air and think. Solatiri turned away to the rest of the men who were all staring at Legolas.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for battle?" she asked them.

Everyone turned away and continued receiving weapons and being fitted for armor. Solatiri looked at Hallath who was looking at his sword.

"Are you alright, little brother?" she asked.

"I'm frightened", he said.

"Do not be frightened", she said. "I will be fighting right alongside you. It is what Father would have done."

"You called our father…Father?" Hallath asked smiling.

Solatiri nodded.

"I hated him for what he did, but now I am thankful", she said. "If he never sent me away then I never would've met Boromir. I don't want to hate him anymore."

Solatiri turned to the armor and chose what to wear. She put a chainmail shirt on as well as a leather vest. She wasn't going to take any chances and wanted extra protection not only for herself but the child inside her. Solatiri was not going to let any harm come to it. She strapped her sword to her belt and her arrows to her back. Solatiri held her bow in her hand ready for battle.

* * *

"You understand what to do, right?" Solatiri said as the young boys surrounded her. "You will be above the gate. The Uruk-hai cannot get to you if you keep the doors to your areas closed."

Hallath nodded then looked away to see Aragorn watching them.

"Give me your sword", Aragorn said.

Solatiri watched her brother step toward Aragorn handing his sword over.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Hallath, son of Hama, my lord. The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

"You must not listen to rumors", Solatiri said. "They can be false at times."

The children watched Aragorn demonstrate his skills with a blade. He smiled as he handed the sword back to Hallath.

"This is a good sword, Hallath son of Hama", he said. "There is always hope."

He looked at Solatiri and nodded his approval before going inside to suit up. She smiled and took the children to their posts above the gate. The only weapons there were stones and spears.

From a distance, a horn sounded through the air. It was no Orc horn. Solatiri and the children looked over the wall to see who had arrived. Coming through the gate was an army of Elves carrying the banner of Rivendell.

"Look, children", Solatiri said. "The Elves have come to help."

She smiled as all the boys excitedly looked at each other. Aragorn was right. There is always hope.


	54. So It Begins

Solatiri and the children stood on the tower above the gate to Helm's Deep. Everyone was silent as the army of Uruk-hai came marching toward them.

"Are you frightened, children?" Solatiri asked.

Each one of them nodded as they looked at the army twice as large as theirs. The army bore tall, long spears, torches and black flags bearing the white hand of Saruman.

"As long as you follow orders, you'll stay alive", she said trying to encourage them.

Lightning flashed as the skies began to pour rain. No one moved waiting for orders to be given. The army of Uruk-hai stopped in front of the wall.

"_Show them no mercy_", Aragorn ordered in Elvish. "_For you shall receive none!"_

"Do you hear that", Solatiri asked. "Whatever you do, show no fear and give them no mercy."

The Uruk-hai began banging their spears into the ground and roaring as loud as they can trying to drive fear into the army of Rohan and the Elves. Solatiri readied her bow and arrow to fire at Aragorn's command as the rest of the archers did. Before an order was given, someone released their arrow, firing at the Uruk-hai.

"_HOLD!_" Aragorn commanded.

Everyone watched as the Uruk-hai that was hit fall to the ground dead. The army of Uruks looked at the dead Uruk and began growling, feeling provoked. The leader of their army pointed his sword to the wall ordering them to attack. The army ran to the wall starting the battle.

"_Prepare to fire!_" Aragorn ordered.

Solatiri stretched her bow and aimed at the Uruks coming toward them.

"_Release arrows!"_

The archers released their arrows sending hundreds of arrows into the air hitting their targets. The front lines may have been killed but the rest of the Uruk-hai came running toward the wall.

"Give them a volley", Theoden ordered.

"Fire!"

The archers on the wall fired more arrows as well as the hundreds of archers behind the wall. No matter how many Uruks they killed, more came running. Some Uruks held cross-bows in their hands as they fired arrows at the Men and Elves on the wall. Some of the Uruk-hai came toward the wall carrying heavy artillery.

"_Ladders!"_ Aragorn announced.

Solatiri gasped as ladders were raised with Uruks on them, making it to the top of the wall.

"Swords!" Aragorn commanded. "Swords!"

Solatiri pointed her arrows at the Uruks at the bottle of the wall trying to keep them from climbing the ladders to the wall.

"Children, fight!" she said to the boys who were watching her.

The boys picked up stones and started throwing them at the Uruk-hai. That did very little to help. More Uruk-hai and more ladders were raised along the wall.

"Causeway!" Aragorn said pointing to the Uruk-hai marching toward the gate.

Solatiri turned to see the Uruks covered with shields marching to the gate. She fired her arrows to no use. The arrows bounced off the shields, falling to the ground useless. Suddenly some Uruks on the ground started bringing weapons to the drain at the bottom of the wall. One Uruk ran toward the drain carrying a torch.

"_Bring him down, Legolas!"_ Aragorn yelled.

Legolas fired arrows into the Uruk's neck but it continued to run with the torch.

"_Kill him! Kill him!"_

Legolas fired another arrow to no avail. The Uruk made it to the drain with the torch, setting off an explosion that no one has ever seen before. The center of the wall was blown to bits. Elves and Men were sent flying either to be killed or seriously injured. All fighting stopped as everyone watched the area clear.


	55. The Battle for Helm's Deep

Solatiri gasped as she saw the army of Uruk-hai begin to make their way through the gap in the wall. She didn't know where Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli were, but she hoped they were alright. Her attention turned to the causeway as she saw a line of Uruks carrying a large beam to the gate.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden commanded.

Solatiri fired her arrows as the boys started attacking by throwing spears and rocks at the Uruk-hair trying to break open the gate. They did little as the Uruks continued to batter the gate.

"Hold them!" Theoden ordered. "Stand firm!"

"Aragorn!" she heard in the distance.

Solatiri looked to see Gimli jump into the army of Uruks that were prepared to attack.

"Gimli!"

As much as she wanted to help, she had to stay and protect the boys. Half of the army was now reduced to sword fighting. It seemed hopeless as countless Uruks stormed the fortress.

"Aragorn!" Theoden yelled. "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Solatiri gasped. Fall back? They were losing the battle and it seemed certain they were all going to die. She gasped again as the doors to the gate broke open. She had run out of arrows unable to continue fighting from this area.

"Come on, children!" Solatiri said picking up a spear. "Hit them harder!"

She looked down and threw her spear into the neck of an Uruk. All the Men and Elves turned from the wall and ran inside to the Keep. Even Theoden and Gamling turned to go to the gate. Solatiri continued fighting above the gate with the children trying to keep the Uruk-hai from getting inside.

Out of nowhere she heard yelling coming from the causeway. Solatiri looked down to see Aragorn and Gimli in front of the gate fighting off the Uruks. She smiled as she helped the boys throw stones at the Uruks, helping Aragorn and Gimli.

* * *

"Watch out!"

Solatiri turned to see giant grappling hooks and ropes being attached to the walls close by.

"Children!" she yelled pulling the boys away.

They fell over as another grappling hook was attatched to the wall. Giant ladders with dozens of Uruks were now being hauled up to the wall. As a ladder was being pulled up, an arrow was fired, snapping the rope, making the ladder collapse onto the army.

"Legolas!" Solatiri smiled as the Elf appeared by her side.

"Aragorn!" Legolas said tossing a rope down to the gate.

Solatiri grabbed the rope behind him and helped as he began pulling Aragorn and Gimli up. Even with them safe, the battle looked hopeless. The Uruks continued to storm the fortress. Men and Elves were being thrown off the wall. From the inside of the Keep everyone heard Gamling give a single command.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"They have broken through!" Theoden announced. "The castle is breached! Retreat!"

"Run, boys!" Solatiri said taking a few by the hands and ran inside to the Keep.

"Hurry!" Aragorn said. "Inside, get them inside!"


	56. The Battle for Helm's Deep is Over

Solatiri held the boys as the men barred the doors to the Keep. The Uruk-hai army had stormed the fortress and had taken it in the name of Saruman the White.

"My lady, are we going to die?" one boy asked.

"The fortress is taken", Theoden said showing absolute defeat. "It is over."

Solatiri looked at him unsure of what to say. They were completely surrounded and it looked completely hopless. They had spent the entire night trying to hold back the Uruks. Solatiri put her hand over her growing belly closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Boromir", she softly said. "I have failed you. Now I will die along with our unborn child."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn said barricading the door. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

As the Uruks continued to try to break down the door, everyone in the Keep could hear the women and children in the caves scream and cry in fear.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage", Gamling answered. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."

"Do we dare risk it?" Solatiri asked.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass", Aragorn told her. "And barricade the entrance!"

"Go to the caves, children", she said to the boys.

"So much death", Theoden said sounding as if he had lost the will to fight. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me", Aragorn said looking for an idea. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Theoden said unsure.

"For Rohan. For your people."

Solatiri nodded willing to join them.

"For Rohan."

"The sun is rising", Gimli said letting them know.

Everyone looked to the window high upon the wall and watched as the morning sunlight shone through it. Aragorn looked at it with his eyes filled with hope. He turned to Theoden showing he had a plan.

"Yes", Theoden said getting the courage to fight. "Yes…the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli said knowing this was not the end and ran to the horn.

Theoden looked at Aragorn and Solatiri ready to fight again.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Everyone mounted their horses and wielded their weapons, ready for one last stand.

"Fell deeds, awake", Theoden said giving an encouraging speech. "Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn."

Gimli blew the horn, letting the sound echo through the deep. The Uruks finally broke through the door just as everyone was ready to fight.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

Everyone rode through attacking every Uruk in sight. The horn continued to blow encouraging what was left of the army as they rode out to meet the Uruk-hai head on with the banner of Edoras flying high.

Everyone stopped as a white figure on a white horse stood on top of the hill in the east.

"Gandalf", Aragorn said with a smile.

Out of nowhere another figure rode next to Gandalf.

"Rohirrim!" the figure yelled out.

A whole army of Men on horses rode with the banner of Edoras.

"Eomer!" Theoden smiled proudly.

"To the king!"

The Rohirrim army rode down the hill toward the Uruks most likely facing their own doom. The Uruk-hai were ready to kill until the sun rose above the hill. The sunlight shined in their eyes, blinding them from the oncoming attack.

By mid-morning, the Uruk-hai were outnumbered by all of the Rohirrim, the Elves and Theoden's small army. The army of Rohan began chasing them out of the Deep. Defeated, they ran out of the fortress to open land. Stange enough, there was a forest that was not there before.

"Stay out of the forest!" Eomer said. "Keep away from the trees!"

Everyone watched as the Uruks ran into the trees trying to get away from the fortress. All was quiet for a moment until everyone heard growls and screeches coming from the forest as the trees began to move. Solatiri gasped as she never heard a sound like that before, but was grateful that it meant the end to the battle.

"Thank you", she whispered hoping whatever caused the trees to come there would be listening. "Thank you for helping us."

* * *

The men returned to the fortress as the women and children were coming out of the caves. Solatiri watched as Aragorn approached Eowyn who was happy to see him. She watched her touch his face amazed that he had lived before hugging him. Solatiri watched as most families were reunited and some weren't. She put her hand on her belly and smiled.

"Your father would be proud of us, my little one", she said.

"He would be, indeed", Gandalf said as he rode beside her. "Your father would be proud of you as well. You did well."

"Thank you, Gandalf. Now everyone will be on their way home now that the threat of Isengard is ended. Rohan is safe again."

"I wouldn't say that", he said looking toward the mountains of Mordor. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. For all our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

* * *

_**End Credit Song**_

_Tell me, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every heart doesn't know what to say or what to do_

_I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forevermore  
Growing, growing, oh I know we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across?  
Every heart, every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us want to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I want to hold you and give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every heart's going to free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on  
We are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile and sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself  
Tomorrows never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest days and it's so sweet  
There are many stars  
They have talk with me so kind  
They say yes, always time's a friend of mine_

_So shine!_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forevermore  
Growing, growing, oh I know we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on  
We are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile and sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself  
Tomorrows never die…_

* * *

_Well this is the end for the Two Towers. Keep reading for the Return of the__ King! The next chapter in Solatiri's adventure. How will it all end? Will she meet Boromir again?_


	57. Welcome to Isengard

"Are you leaving, my lady?" Freida asked as Solatiri mounted her horse.

All the villagers in Helm's Deep were returning to Edoras until their villages were rebuilt. Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were going to Isengard to confront Saruman, face to face. Solatiri wanted to accompany them. She wanted to avenge Boromir and Hama's deaths. Her revenge was long overdue.

"Yes", Solatiri answered. "I must accompany the king. My father is no longer here to protect them. So I must do it."

Freida and Eothain hugged her goodbye. She smiled and hugged them back before turning to their mother.

"I wish you luck on your journey", Solatiri said. "Stay safe, all of you."

She turned and joined the men who were on their way to Isengard.

"Coming with us?" Aragorn asked.

"I want to see Saruman dead with my own eyes", she said. "When my child is born, I want to tell it how I was there to see its father's killer dead."

He said nothing as he saw the bump stretching her shirt. The six of them rode to Isengard in silence. The trees that surrounded Helm's Deep had left and returned to Fangorn Forest, making the journey safe for them.

* * *

As they rode through Fangorn in silence, the trees began to creak and moan. Solatiri and Legolas smiled as they looked at them.

"Thank you once again for helping us", she whispered.

Almost as if the forest had heard her, the trees creaked loud as if to respond. As they approached the walls of Isengard, everyone heard two young voices laughing.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon."

"Mm, Green Dragon."

"A mug of ale in my hand…putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work."

Solatiri smiled as they made their way past the last of the trees and saw Merry and Pippin sitting on the ruins of the walls of Isengard. The two of them looked at them with amazed, happy faces.

"Merry! Pippin!"

Solatiri dismounted her horse and ran to the wall hugging the both of them.

"Oh, thank the heavens you're both safe."

"We're happy to see you too, my lady", Pippin said returning the hug.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" Merry said greeting everyone else.

"You young rascals!" Gimli said with a smile on his face. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you…feasting and…and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts", Pippin said eating some food. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?"

"Hobbits…" Gandalf said shaking his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard", Merry said puffing his pipe.

"Please", Solatiri coughed. "Please do not smoke around me. I am with child and the smoke is bad for me."

"Child?" Pippin asked. "You mean…Boromir's?"

Solatiri nodded.

"Now tell us. Who is this Treebeard?"

* * *

Everyone rode through the flooded lands of Isengard. Everything was destroyed except for Saruman's tower and giant moving trees were walking about. One tree with a long beard of leaves and moss walked toward them and spoke with a deep voice.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can manage. But there is a Wizard to manage here…locked in his tower."

Everyone looked up at the tower waiting for Saruman to appear.

"Show yourself", Aragorn said.

"Be careful", Gandalf warned them. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it", Gimli said.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King…and made peace afterwards", a deep, dark voice said from the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Everyone looked to see Saruman standing on the top of the tower above them.

"Saruman", Solatiri growled. "You murderer!"

"Solatiri", Aragorn said trying to calm her down.

"We shall have peace", Theoden said looking up at Saruman. "We shall have peace…when you answer for the burning of the Westfold…and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows?" Saruman said. "Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself…along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives", Gandalf said. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you."

Saruman held up a dark magical stone that began to light up in his hand. Gandalf looked at it in horror. Saruman looked into the stone with an evil smile.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth", he said. "Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

Gandalf moved his horse forward so he could face Saruman alone.


	58. The Death of Saruman

Everyone looked angered and frightened as Saruman's words reached them.

"You're all going to die", he said. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor."

"How does he know this?" Solatiri whispered.

"The Eye sees all", Aragorn whispered back.

Saruman turned his eyes to Aragorn and scoffed.

"This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him…those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

"Frodo", Solatiri said.

"The path that you have set him on can only lead to death", Saruman said.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli said.

"As have I!" Solatiri said readying her bow and arrow.

"Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

Solatiri aimed at the figure on the tall tower.

"You think you can kill me, woman?" Saruman said. "I have heard about you as well. A woman born in Rohan, abandoned to live in Gondor. You are with child from a man who has left this world. Unmarried…you and your child will amount to nothing."

"Enough!" Solatiri yelled as she fired her arrow.

"No!" Gandalf said a moment too late.

Everyone watched as Saruman waved his staff reducing her arrow to splinters.

"Foolish girl", Saruman said.

"Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared", Gandalf said.

"Save your pity and your mercy", Saruman said. "I have no use for it!"

He pointed his staff at Gandalf, releasing a ball of fire. Everyone backed away in horror as Gandalf and his horse were completely engulfed in the flames. Everyone watched as the fire faded and both Wizard and horse stood completely unharmed.

"Saruman…" Gandalf called out. "Your staff is broken."

As soon as he said those words, Saruman's staff broke into useless pieces of metal. As Saruman looked down at his broken staff, everyone watched as a man dressed in black appeared behind him. It was Grima Wormtongue.

"Grima", Theoden called out. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

Grima smiled thinking he would be able to have a second chance in Theoden's court. He nodded and bowed as he started to back away.

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman said amused. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Grima looked at Saruman then to Theoden. Theoden noticed the sad look on Grima's face as he wondered what to do.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman said. "He will never be free."

"No", Grima said.

He turned to him before backhanding him hard enough to bring him to the floor.

"Get down, cur!"

"Saruman!" Gandalf said. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdarw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided", Saruman said. "I will not be held prisoner here."

Everyone gasped as they saw Grima come up from behind Saruman with a knife in his hand. He grabbed him and stuck the knife into his back numerous times. Legolas raise his bow and shot an arrow into Grima's chest. Saruman fell from the top of the tower, landing on a sharp spike on a wheel, impaling himself. Solatiri, Pippin and Merry gasped as they saw the dark stone fall from Saruman's sleeve as the wheel slowly turned, sending his body into the water.

"Send word to all our allies", Gandalf said. "And to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away", Treebeard said smiling. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees."

"Pippin!" Aragorn called.

Everyone watched as Pippin jumped off Aragorn's horse and waded through the water. They saw him pick up the dark stone that Saruman held.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said in surprise at the stone.

"Peregrin Took", Gandalf said. "I'll take that my, lad."

He took the stone and wrapped it in his cloak, hiding it from all view. Pippin looked at Gandalf afraid and uncertain almost as if he was hiding something.

"Pippin?" Solatiri said. "You can ride with me if you want."

"Thank you, my lady", he answered quietly.


	59. The Baby

The group reached Edoras as they ended their long journey from Isengard. The winds blew strong as Eowyn stood outside the Golden Hall waiting for their return. Solatiri looked down at Pippin who continued to glance at Gandalf when everyone wasn't looking.

"Pippin?" she said.

He looked at her snapping out of his gaze. Solatiri brought her horse to the stables and climbed off it. She took Pippin into her arms and helped him off before moaning.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

"I don't know", she said.

"Perhaps you should go see a healer", Aragorn said.

"A healer? You don't think there's something wrong with the baby?"

"You should see one", Theoden said. "We cannot lose another life, especially one so precious to you."

"Yes, my lord", Solatiri said bowing.

She walked up the stairs to the Golden Hall and bowed to Eowyn.

"My lady."

"Are you well?" she asked.

"The king has requested me to see a healer", Solatiri said. "To make sure all is well with the baby."

"I will accompany you. Hopefully you'll be well enough to attend the celebration tonight."

"What are we celebrating tonight?" she asked.

"Our victory at Helm's Deep", Eowyn answered.

Both women said nothing more as they walked to the healer. Solatiri saw no reason to celebrate knowing so many lives were lost. Gandalf said the war for Middle-earth was just beginning. They shouldn't be celebrating this early.

"My lady", the healer said bowing to Eowyn and Solatiri. "Are you well?"

"I've felt a pain earlier", Solatiri said.

"Where?"

Solatiri pointed to a spot on her growing belly. The healer checked her hoping there was nothing wrong with the baby. Solatiri watched the healer listen for the baby's heart.

"Your child is starting to move", the healer said. "But I am not happy because the child is under too much strain. I understand you were involved in the battle at Helm's Deep?"

"Yes, I was", Solatiri answered.

"I see. Well from this point on, I strongly advise that you do not take part in anymore battles or physical activity. It will harm the child inside you."

"I could never hurt my child", she said. "It's all I have left of my beloved Boromir."

"I understand", the healer said. "You may leave."

"Thank you."

Solatiri walked to the hall where the feast was starting. Everyone had cups of ale to drink. She sighed as she got a cup of milk instead. Everyone in the hall stood as the king stood. Eowyn bowed as she handed Theoden a golden goblet filled with ale.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country", Theoden announced. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" everyone cheered and drank.

Solatiri sighed as she looked at her cup. As much as she was happy that Rohan was safe for now, she could not find it in her heart to celebrate. At what cost did they win back their freedom? So many innocent lives were lost. Solatiri sighed as she drank.


	60. Memories

Solatiri looked around the Golden Hall to see everyone having a good time. They were laughing and drinking the night away. Even Legolas has started drinking to join in the fun. She heard a small voice say something in Elvish and turned to see Eowyn holding a copper goblet to Aragorn. He smiled as he took it and took a drink. Solatiri saw Eowyn look at Aragorn with admiration in her eyes. Aragorn turned away to leave.

"I think someone is in love", Solatiri smiled as she looked at Aragorn.

"Me?" Aragorn asked. "No, Solatiri. You are mistaken."

"Aragorn, look at her", she said looking at Eowyn. "Every time I see the two of you together, her face shines. In her eyes I see hope, trust and admiration. Lady Eowyn is in love with you."

Aragorn sighed as he looked away from her.

"I cannot give her what she desires", he said. "My heart belongs to another."

The smile faded from Solatiri's face as Aragorn walked away. Aragorn did not return Eowyn's love. She felt sorry for the poor girl knowing she could not have what her heart desired most.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole town dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our hometown  
As the one we drink in our hometown"_

Solatiri watched Merry and Pippin drink as they danced on the table and sang. She watched the happy faces on the Hobbits and couldn't help but smile as she clapped along with the men as they sang.

"_You can drink your fancy ales  
You can drink them by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true…"_

Pippin stopped as he looked at Gandalf bringing the song to a halt.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled.

"_But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

Solatir smiled as she turned away. She was happy that everyone was happy without a care in the world tonight, but her heart just wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Theoden looked at the unhappy look in her eyes and wanted to brighten her spirit. He stood by his throne to speak.

"With this evening drawing to a close, I would like to call upon someone in this hall", he said. "Solatiri, daughter of my friend, Hama."

Everyone looked at Solatiri who looked back at Theoden surprised. She slowly walked up to Theoden and bowed in respect.

"My Lord."

"I have heard you have a beautiful voice", Theoden said. "Perhaps you can enlighten us with one more song before we turn in for the night."

Solatiri looked at everyone in the Golden Hall who watched her waiting for her to answer. She noticed the women in the hall, most who were now widows after the battle at Helm's Deep, same as her.

"It would be a pleasure, my Lord", Solatiri bowed.

She watched the man with the fiddle in the corner of the room begin to play slowly. Solatiri watched as everyone sat down to listen to her sing.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the gods: let him stay_

Solatiri rubbed her growing belly as Boromir came into her mind. She looked into the crowd to see the women seeing tears come to their eyes.

_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

Merry and Pippin watched her with an enchanted look in their eyes as well as all the men in the hall.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories…_


End file.
